


gentle darkness

by Oxanachibi123



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 29,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxanachibi123/pseuds/Oxanachibi123
Summary: The small town Euphrone was the birthplace of urban myths, but the most interesting of these are on the other side of Lake Alfeu, a ghost village that is difficult to see with all the vegetation that has accumulated over time.A few years ago it was a luxury resort special for high society, one of the most famous and beautiful paradise places on earth, but that would say that paradise is to be the stage in a carnage.In the middle of winter it was a horrible day, there was survival, of course, but those who survived were traumatized for the rest of their lives, deeply wounded by horrors marked forever. They closed the village, forbidding citizens and the onlookers who visited to come near.The time has passed, the event has been forgotten, sometimes someone remembers and theorizes about what really happened that night, but the most interesting part is on the nights of the new moon you can see a whitish green light in the middle of the vegetation and hear a song to pack that they say are the wails of the dead.But I know it's not the dead, isn't it, my dear Etilil, tell me are you still waiting?
Relationships: leiftan/gardienne oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Erebus

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters found in this story and / or universe do not belong to me, but are the intellectual property of their respective authors. Any original characters in this story are my intellectual property. Non-profit story created by fan and fan without compromising the original work.

" Where ... am ...i " he did not want to believe, but everything indicated that he was no longer alive, tried to see the horizon but, if he found a deep darkness all the space was dark he did not know how he could see it. " I can't stay here... I have to leave... I have to warn they. " his start walking to see if I can find a way out of that place.  
"I'm sorry, but it's a waste of time to get out of here. . " answered a voico  
"Who's there? " He tried to see whose voice it belonged to, but I only find a white mask with bright red eyes and a floating bird's beak.  
" I am Archon and I am a guardian of "Erebus", and as Bryan was saying there is no way out."How do you know my name? Unless you are ... "but it was cut off. "I'm not the personification of death just because I look like a plague doctor" he could tell by the voice that he was slightly irritated.  
" I apologize for my ignorance, but I can't be here I have to warn of danger I have to prevent the worst" Bryan was getting distressed.  
"And how are you going to get out of this place?" You want me to remind you, my dear friend, you no longer have your body " asked Archon, Bryan was quiet for a moment when he remembered the attack and how he was brutally murdered." Hey, Bryan is the only place you are going to Campos Elísios if you are worthy. "said  
"Please for everything that is most sacred I have to return " I beg you " please Archon help I ask you. Archon was silent it was difficult to know what he was thinking, with each second that passes, Bryan was desperate.  
" Do not know."  
" For doing whatever you want to give my soul to you if it were chance. I beg you again." Archon's eyes grew brighter.  
"Okay, I'll help, but I don't want your soul," Archon said.  
"thank you ver ... " but it was cut " Listen I have no power to send to eldarya much less to find the murderer"Bryan and to speak only that this prevented him.

" I'll send it somewhere else to find someone, one person.Yes she will help you with what you need "and when he finished informing he opened a portal.

"Bryan was glad to thank him," but Archon pulled him to the portal." I send greetings to Etilil ok ... " I just said there was no time for Bryan to answer and disappeared daring from the portal. He is already alone, I open a window and I have to look " well, the first part is finished, a matter of time before he finds it " he was looking intensely up to it " I'm glad I found you, you have a moment ..."


	2. Eulalia

In just a few seconds Bryon was in a totally unknown place, although it was dark he could see some lights that gave little light, looking around he was sure he was no longer in a vacuum.  
"A soul lost ... "Byron jumped and quickly turned to the person behind him, he was a young woman, in turn he looked for him up and down the glasses very bored"Sshh ... another cosplayer" Bryon was confused when he was going to speak, but she turned her back and put her hands in a white coat, so worn that it was already on the edges torn start walking to the door.  
" Are you coming or not ... " she asked without looking, he wasn't sure if he could trust her? Did Archon lied he had no reason to help, his thoughts were more negative he was increasingly founding in despair "OI FAUNOS !!! " shouted the young woman who was already with the door open he could see the daylight entering in that room I could see the table full of papers, the PC still on and cabinets full of books.Byron squinted and then replied  
" I'm sorry, but I'm not just a Faunos just a Brownie " one more she looks up and down which made him even more upset, he didn't want to waste any more time."lady Etilil I ask yours help ... "just finished speaking an awkward silence.  
"You are delirious."Commented, Byron bit his lip in anger and the young woman sighed " I honestly do not care what you are, I just want you to leave my laboratory because it is not the waiting room and I am not the person you are looking for my name is Morgaine."  
" WHAT!!! " Brownie shouted, but Morgaine is still talking.  
"But this is her house " Byron sighed with relief. Morgaine start walking Byron went after her does not 100% trust her, but there was nothing he could do. When they left the laboratory for the first time after so long Bryon saw the light of day, in front of the laboratory door was a large window he was in, in a corridor that pressed to be old to see on the door and wall, well lit by Because of the windows, Morgan started walking, he went wide, he was more tied, not that he had a problem with her. Bryon could already see better Morgan, who appeared to be younger than he looked, and had not very short aqua-green hair that had two high ponytails and the front a fringe turned to the right did not cover his eyes, which in turn instead they were big in honey color, which makes Bryon slightly upset for remembering a certain Captain who didn't want to remember, nor did he add that Morgan conveyed the same attitude of being a snob. Bryon was lost in his thoughts that he did not even realize that she had stopped walking and crossed now he is in front of her, when she is told she is not very happy with the event.  
"I apologize it was not my intention" it was not really his fault but he apologized anyway she braised while shaking the gray t-hirta with a hand she wore, he continues" Once again I apologize I know you must be a very important alchemist."  
"Alchemist !! ALCHEMIST"Bryon walked away with the Morgaine outbreak"WHAT WORLD DO YOU LIVE IN?"  
"Well I live or lived in the city of Eel ." he said quickly.  
"Can I know what's going on here? " Bryon was saved a man appeared in the corridor, Morgaine if composed, passed Bryon and stood in front of the newcomer.  
"Good that you are here, Levi" she points to Bryon "take care of him that I will eat ok." Levi didn't have time to talk, she left, Bryon was disheveled and Levi tried to calm Brownie down.- Good morning the name is Levi "Bryon didn't seem to have heard Levi knew why, the only phrase that escaped his mouth was.  
"What kind of Faeliano are you? " he was waiting for another type of reaction, than he, who was literally the inspiration of Frankenstein's monster.

"Well not so, is that. . . it's complicated" how to explain, the eyes it looks like two headlights in the middle of the night and the skin is made up of several pieces of sewn pieces of different tones, nor is he sure that he was human.  
"My name is Bryon and I need to speak to lady Etilil please " he ask, Levi took a cigarette pack out of his black pants and took out a cigarette and lit it.  
" Bryon said that, you are from Eel it was not"Bryon nodded Levi gave a pass on the cigarette And for sure where is it?  
"Eldarya ,sir " he replied.  
"Levi, this is good I don't like, sir " he replies"you are very far from home, you know that you are in the world of humans right?"

Bryon knew he was in the world of humans, he had heard a lot of stories about the discrimination they had with faeries, he had doubts in what he believes Morgaine and Levi didn't seem to care about him being a faerie  
"Did Levi happen to be D. Etilil a faerie?" Asks, Levi took out his cigarette and answered.  
"She is a hybrid."  
"Do you and D. Morgaine live with her?" Asks Bryon  
"Yes, I want to say it is normal at least here fairies and some humans live side by side."  
"HOW SO" asks Bryon, astonished by what he's hearing, he didn't believe it, but not what Levi was lying to.  
"This place is the Eulalia village here human or fairy is welcome."


	3. Etilil

"I want to apologize for Morgaine's behavior ,in the last few days we haven't had a lot of work, that's why you are in this state ". Levi said by this time they had already left the corridor to the entrance hall, the Victorian style had an old but preserved air from the entrance door, the burgundy wallpaper to the double staircase of white marble with an iron handrail inspired by branches of tree with red carpet.   
"It was not my intention to offend," Bryon said "Like she said lab. . ." but Levi didn't let it end.  
"It is not that the offense, it is that she identifies herself as a scientist "replied Levi, he was already climbing stairs noticed the increasingly confused face of the brownie "It is normal to feel confusion, I already had in the same situation it is not always easy to adapt".  
Bryon felt the melancholy in Levi's last words in spite of having a frightening appearance. He was a relaxed and patient guy.  
"Here it is" he stubbed out his cigarette and opened it to enter the room. hand and like the feet above the table, Levi sat on the opposite side.  
"Is Etilil awake yet?" Asks Levi, the scientist still looking at her phone answered.  
"James has already woken her up" Bryon noticed that there were more people, three altogether ghosts that were not as transparent as he was, but they were different one served the table the other two were on the other side of the room, one tidying up the sofa and the other cleaning the fireplace. They had bluish skin like Levi, but they had eyes with an empty bottom and long black hair that seemed to float in a gentle breeze.  
"Levi, who are they?" Bryon asks Levi, but Morgaine replied, it was faster.  
"You can't see how they are dressed." They had a knee-length Gothic dress, the sleeves were tight white on the forearms and puffed, the neck was embellished with a low lace collar and the rest of the dress was lilas.  
"But are they faeries?" I asked curiously, Levi shook his head.  
"Yes, they are Lamps," Levi said, Bryon had a feeling he heard that name somewhere.  
"Lamps are underworld nymphs-"Morgaine replies to see Brownie's face, he was about to speak but was interrupted by someone opened the door to the room.  
"good morning " replied sleepily a woman who had just woken up was still in her pajamasthe white nightgown with an image of a dog on the front with red checked pants in slippers, was literally dragging to the table.She arrived at the table and I look at Morgaine as the feet on the table that she immediately removed from the table, I continue to her place, she walked and sent the lamps away, who bowed and went through the door.  
"Difficult night, Etilil? "Levi asks, with her ugly dark violet hair almost black in front of her eyes she mumbled something. She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. from what he saw he didn't have much hope for the person in front of him.  
"Lady Etilil, please I need your help. . ."Etilil said nothing but pointed to him waiting for someone to inform her, Morgaine was the first.  
"Brownie." Etilil jumped, which scared Bryon, he looked for someone, she pushed her hair out of her eyes to see better.  
"James didn't say he had a brownie for breakfast, it's cinnamon isn't it." Bryon's jaw dropped, Morgaine stifled a laugh, and Levi shook his forehead.  
"No Etilil, there is no cake" Levi pointed at Bryon "Didn't James tell you?" She ran her hand through her hair for a while  
"Yes ... he said something" she said.


	4. Next stop Eldarya

Etilil look at Bryon who was next to Levi, she remembered some phrases that James had said and "faun" was one of them, well she can't blame him for the mistake Bryon had horns and ears like a ram, although the hair was long it was impossible to hide it. start examining clothes that were torn, armor pierced on the right side of the abdomen and had the head on the bloody right side.  
"He was a soldier... But in this century?" Thought Etilil until he noticed the jamb that was on the left side had a dark tone, with the symbol of two crossed axes and surrounded by the color red."Obsidian Guard, it's not." she said in a serious tone, Morgaine and Levi had their eyes on her, Bryon who was shaking with rage stopped when I heard the name of his guard he found strange.  
"How do you know?" He said nothing to anyone who was sitting there so how do she know, he looked at her face,with the hair already gone, I could see her eyes were almond shaped and one of each color, the one on the right side of the magenta color, the left one was similar to Levi's eyes the black background but instead of the iris it was,if the purple tricolor symbol.  
"I didn't know that Eldarya had reopened the portals for this world, I am wrong." still standing he sawed her fists, without taking her eyes off the brownie, he in turn swallowed it dry. "Well with these, silent and you are dead means.Levi go out in the middle of them and lift the chair back.  
"Take it easy, don't you think you should apologize in the first place and you too, Morgaine, this confusion I start with you" said Levi.  
"Eeeeeiii !!" don't get me into this, I just sent the message it was the boss who called it a cake "protested the scientist, Etilil put her hand on Levi's chest with a warning not to interfere.  
"First of all, I want to apologize for my behavior, it is not usual to receive visits at this time of day." to Etilil with an effortless smile, there is a waiting for the answer from Bryon who looks at Levi asking for help, but this in turn could not do anything.  
"It doesn't matter, it happens" said Bryon, her smile went away, giving way to a serious and at the same time bored face.  
"Not that," it happens "Morgaine knows very well what a Brownie is." Morgaine shrugs his arms "Ben." said Elitil, Morgaine thought for a while and laughed.  
"Now that the misunderstanding has been resolved, I'll be straightforward, what happened to the crystal?" Bryon couldn't believe she knows about the crystal and the portals, it's because she's Fahelian, but for centuries humans haven`t in eldarya, according to what they say, the humans chased and killed all the faeries, that's why the portals were closed and the bridge that connected the two world was destroyed, for that reason it shouldn't exist, but it exists and is in front of it.  
"How is it possible ?, who are you ?, I don't understand anything?" everything he knows is supposed to be true, but what the hell is going on in this world.  
"There is no point in thinking, I know because I know, there is no need to complicate and who I am... Honestly ,i don't like being the to be center of attention." She crossed her arms "So what happened".  
"It is true, the great crystal was shattered by a criminal hand, after the event, the Oracle never manifested itself again" said Bryon by cutting his fists, but he continued- after a miserable day, Eel was not the same, disgrace after disgrace.Tears began to trickle down his face - until one day that monster appeared, out of nowhere and me and my companions who were on patrol in the forest and. . . .- he sobbed as he remembered the screams, the bones breaking as if they were dry branches, his skin being detached from his body, the blood on the snow ....  
"And you know, who it was," he said finally doing, Etilil arching her eyebrow, the other two didn't know what to think.  
"What do you mean, I know" asks Etilil.  
"Archon said that you know, how to stop him and I ask for help for you" he grabbed Etilil's shoulders, but something strange happened, he was no longer transparent, he could see the colors of his clothes that were brown, his old armor and his blond hair not only that he could feel the touch of Etilil who was holding his arms afterwards and put her hands on the side of his head said a few words and with, had to watch a movie, he relived the time that died, and the place that ended up and the conversation he had with Archon in seconds.  
"For Eldarya, what was this" he tries to push away but Etilil grabbed him with one hand and the other she doesn't in his face "maybe, too, she saw what I experienced"thought Bryon.Morgaine got up and went towards her, Levi already tried to see if she was okay, she gradually left Bryon who was transparent again.  
"How is it possible, as he appeared there." Finished, saying that made a paper appear in front of the soldier "Sign".  
"Etilil what is it, what did you see" asked Levi worriedly, made a sign that he then explains and look at Bryon.  
"If you want my help sign this contract" she said Bryon did not know what to do, she realized and was clearer "Listen there is no time to lose, you do not want to save your family."  
"yes" answers Bryon  
"So, why take a long time?" Asks Etilil  
"I can't write or read" Etilil and the other two stare at each other for a few seconds, until Etilil took the contract and in the hand of the brownie and wrote his name, then she kept it and turned to Levi and Morgaine and said.  
"In five minutes I want you both in front of the door, we are going to Eldarya."


	5. Eel's Great Guard

"Okay, what's up, what are you talking about?" Asked Levi, Etilil told what saw Bryon's death and the Archon's conversation.  
"I don't know, but this story appears to be a trap." said Morgaine, but Bryon protested and Levi tried to calm the situation.  
"Calm down Bryon, no one is accusing you but ... you are capable of being used as bait" collusion Levi, Etilil started to explain.  
"In the first place, it is possible that you never had in a vacuum, because what we know about this place is the kingdom of Erebus and whoever enters does not leave." Bryon at that moment felt like the biggest idiot, he should have suspected it was too good to be true.  
"What are you implying that... I always had in Eldarya" they looked at each other, an embarrassing silence imposed itself and at the same time Bryon fell into the state of deplored, he was already fighting, screams of pain just imagining the lifeless bodies of his wife and child, undone by that creature.  
"Control yourself, soldier, it won't help me if you lose your head" he realized when Etilil was holding his arm, Bryon took the opportunity to turn the anger on Etilil.  
"WHAT YOU KNOW ... THEY MAY BE DEAD" he tried to pull her arm away, but she held the arm tighter than he moaned in pain, he didn't realize why she was the only one who could grab him, tried to struggle but unsuccessfully with the other hand she grabbed the face, for now he met her eyes it was a bad idea to irritate her.  
"As I was saying, you are a soldier already in encounter, in similar situations" her voice was cold and deep, her eyes had a frightening gleam she was not normal "at this point we have nothing confirmed, how about knowing what happened and then draw conclusions. " the calmie brownie, Etilil dropped it little by little, apologized, she was right Archon may have lied about the place, but not about the person, he had no other choice if he didn't believe it. Etilil gave the order Bryon was going to wait by the door and the rest had five minutes to prepare, not one more minute. The five minutes passed and the group left the mansion on the way to the nearby forest, it didn't take long until they found a small circle of mushrooms.  
"Is that the portal for Eel?" asks Bryon and Etilil nodded yes, said a few words that made the mushrooms shine and the group put themselves inside the circle, the shine started to get stronger until they disappeared and so it begins.  
The day was already long, it was difficult to see only the sky, it was dark and snow everywhere, it lost the sense of the days I had the impression of living the same day, it is exhausting to look out the window and not see the sun She moved away from the window and walked over to the crystal that was in the center of the room.  
"I don't know what to do." the light from the crystal was weak, yet the woman leaned her head against the crystal in search of comfort.  
"MIIKO WE HAVE TO TALK !!!!" the room doors were opened violently, Miiko turned to face the newcomer. "You didn't hear me calling." She already had problems, this bastard wasn't helping, took a deep breath.  
"Priest Yan, I heard perfectly well, I was just meditating." He was a man of medium height, with tight-fitting hazel hair that counts, with a long braid.  
"You already said, we don't have much time, Grand Master." he irritated her, if she could have already, punched him he had the face for it.  
"You know what you're asking for is ridiculous." she said but she knew that Rediculus was not the right words for what he wanted to do, Yan crossed his arms.  
"So what you want to do, people are desperate, if Ykhar..." Miiko shot a furtive look, which changed the language "Miiko solves this problem, as the representative of" Eel's Great Guard has a duty to the crystal and the people of Eel are enough for what happened last year. "Miiko bit her lip, he continues to put salt in the wound" And since that day our beloved Oracle has never manifested itself "kneel before the crystal and Miiko rolling his eyes at his dramatization, the conversation was interrupted by a noise.


	6. Quarrel

Miiko thanked the heavens for taking the conversation with Yan, the two left the crystal room when going down the stairs they came face to face, with an ogre.  
"Jamon, what a noise it was", the priest asks, Jamon bowed and answered.  
"I'm not sure, I was in the dungeon." said ogre, Miiko wasted no time left them both and went down the corridor it didn't take long until he found a soldier lying on the floor.  
"I don't believe it again." said Miiko and at that time Yan and Jamon joined her to see what was going on but seeing the person who was present I could understand better, Jamon snorted, while Yan massaged his head, there was a black-haired man hugging a woman that he let go as soon as he saw them and the woman had two small holes in the neck that he immediately hid it by letting go of his big green hair and the hole in the wall.  
"He had to be the shadow captain, make him one of his own," said Yan, hands on hips. Jamon helped the young man to his feet. "You see Miiko, your men don't have discipline, they just do what they want ...  
"Priest, leave Nevra with me" Asks Miiko turned to this Nevra and told him to explain, cleared his throat to speak but the woman was the first.  
"It was my fault, I saw the captain so weak and said he could drink ..." Miiko silences the woman.  
"Anya I asked Nevra, he doesn't need defenders." Anya cringes, Nevra thanked him, the young man grinds his teeth and stops to fall on top of the captain but Jamon held him."Grandmaster, I am sorry for what happened to Anya and I should wait but with this situation if I don't have the strength, how will I defend the crystal if I am hungry," said Nerva and he looks at the soldier. explain to Buckie, but he attacked and offended me I defended only that, I admit I abused this force.  
"Leech" shouted Buckie Jamon, Ask him to keep quiet but he didn't shut up "No, it's just him that is hungry, Anya too but she's too good and he's taking advantage".  
"THE TWO QUIET " shouted Miiko. "I don't want to know who started Buckie you attack the captain of the guard with a soldier is considered traction, punished is death".  
"Grandmaster he is young and with the situation the soldiers are scared, tired he did not mean it" turned to the soldier made a sign to apologize, he sulked apologized.  
"It doesn't matter," said Nevra, holding himself up so as not to fly towards the young man, Miiko sending Jamon to see Ewelein as soon as they turned their backs Nerva made a comment "I just hope he thinks that this was not the behavior that Valkyon approve ".  
Jamon held the soldier's shoulder so as not to give in to the provocation, they continued to walk until he disappeared from their sight.  
"You too, Anya, have work to do." said Miiko, Anya apologized and started walking, but the grandmaster continued "and whatever, the last time such a situation is repeated, understood." Andy nodded his head and I went out, if they were alone, Yan was the first to break the silence.  
"You lost your mind, there was nowhere else." asked the Priest, Nevra rolled his eyes and Miiko only snorted. "At this moment, it was not convenient to lose the good faith of our subjects.  
"What happened? I saw Anya in tears and asked, I went with her but I think ..." a tall, dark man came towards them "oh, I already saw why."  
"It's being bad for me, Valkyon." Said Nevra pouting, Miiko shot her eyes at the shadow captain, she was no longer patient, she concentrated on Valkyon.  
"You have something to report." said Miiko, she didn't expect it, it wasn't more bad news she couldn't take it anymore, Valkyon sigh was not good.  
"Karuto informed us that we only have stocks of food for today." Miiko put her hands on her head, let her staff fall, Yan intertwined his hands and Nerva in turn leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.  
"We have one more problem." said Valkyon. "Ezarel says a dragon's tear has disappeared in the alchemy room."  
"WHAT" said the three.  
He paced, searched and searched again was not worth it, it was stolen.  
"Ezarel." at this point Miiko and the others entered the room "Valkyon said that ...."  
"IT WAS STOLEN I WAS SWITCHED EVERYWHERE AND NOT TRACK" shouted Ezarel despite not having much strength, he was tired.  
"Are you sure you don't, keep yourself somewhere else" asks Nerva  
"Of course not, it is a very rare item that I would not neglect especially these days." Said Ezarel, Miiko hit the staff on the floor, she was exhausted she had no strength to scream.  
"I can't believe it, it can only be him" There was a brief silence, Ezarel clenched his fists.  
"Just not, of course it's him" his blood was boiling he didn't like to move in his domain.  
"Take it easy, Ezarel" asked Nerva, the situation was not easy. "When did you miss it?"  
"Half an hour ago, when I came to take an inventory." I show the parchment. "You see, everything is in order, I didn't make a mistake." Nerva knew that the alchemist was perfect, he had to give everything in order, nothing could be out of place or a hair.  
"maybe the culprit shouldn't be far away, we can't waste any more time" said Valkyon, Yan agreed.  
"Damn you are masked, this is all his fault, MIIIKO don't stay planted, do something" she believed to punch him, she asked the heavens that the Leiftan to be good, quickly because patience was at its limit, breathed and gave the order for the guards to find the masked man, little did they know that he was in the forest to be chased.


	7. Welcome to Eldarya

"For Ladão, this is crazy." he continued to run, but the snow made it difficult for him to move and it seemed that they were chasing him, jumping from tree to tree to catch him, he knew and always deflected one of them jumped in his direction, under the weight of the armor plus the hunger was helping his situation.  
"I refuse to die here." thought the masked man and despite his tiredness made an effort to escape from his enemies, he had to think of a plan because he didn't have time.  
At this moment, as he continued to run and looking behind himself, he did not notice the circle of mushrooms that imitated a light, and when he came, he was already on the floor on top of Etilil with the other three watching.  
"The people here have a strange way of greeting each other," said Morgaine, shrinking from the cold, Levi took the masquerade off Etilil and helped her up.  
The masked man barely saw Levi's face started to struggle to drop him, pulling on his white t-shirt, Bryon looked at the newcomer until he shouted at the end.  
" IT'S HIM.. ." others looked.  
"You mean, the killer." asked Levi.  
"No, he was the one who almost destroyed the crystal." said Bryon, he got closer to the criminal, he on the other hand looked like he got to see him.  
"It seems that it is not just him who wants to give »Welcome»" said Etilil, Morgaine and Levi looked forward to them little by little, the five they chased were approaching the group.  
"This is not good! Someone has a plan." asks the masked man they didn't answer, as Bryon noticed one of them.  
"Ykhar!" Called Bryon, "What are you doing here, Ykhar." She seemed not to have heard her. She was accompanied by other Brownies. She was pale as though she had purple veins on her skin and her eyes were totally white.  
"Well there you go »be discreet»." said Levi as he left the masked man on the floor to prepare for the fight, Bryon stepped in front of them.  
"WAIT! Ykhar is there, they are not going to kill." pleaded, for Etilil, who pushed him away. "Lady Etilil..."  
"I know, take it easy, we're not here for her." said Etilil, as soon as she raised her hand, a small circle appeared and I stepped out, a lamp that mimics a greenish flame. "But we can't leave it like this, Levi helps me and Morgaine protects."  
"Ok ..." replied the two, Ykhar and the others started the attack, Morgaine opened a large black bag that had some leaf and flower design on the back and from there came out three metal dolls dressed in kimono.  
"No. JE2016 defenses" said Morgaine, two of the dolls went to help Etilil and Levi, while the other stayed with her.  
"What's the plan, Lady Morgaine..." Asks Bryon.  
"It is not obvious, not to let them call out more, we have to invoke unnecessary struggles and focus on finding the culprit." responds Morgaine, Bryon looks at the fight was going on, Etilil and Levi was more on the defensive were the others who attacked jumping from tree to tree trying to find an opportunity to kill as the two were leaning. One of the leaps in the direction of Levi, with this one with a brass knuckle, he punched that went from scraping them, which is what the enemy just grabs his face in pain.  
"Levi, change quickly" said Etilil, with that of the lamp he caught fire, this by his contort of pain, screams and at the same time tried to extinguish more without luck, Bryon was horrified by the scene he witnessed "This is cruel, it shouldn't be that way, Ykhar does not deserve such a cruel death. "turned to Morgaine, who said nothing." She has no compassion for people who are suffering. THEY HAVE NO BLAME, BUT YOUR MASTER IS INDEFERENT TO THEIR PAIN, SHE IS NOT DIFFERENT TO A MONSTER.  
"They are not dead ...." Said the masked man who had not yet left the place where Levi left him was sitting cross-legged as he was watching a show, which left the other two confused.  
"What are you talking about?" Asks Bryon and the masked man pointed to the site of the "supposed dead", a kind of black sludge that screamed in pain was coming out of his body. neither had burns, Morgaine sigh "The flame she uses doesn't hurt living beings, she can use it and it will feel things, but for guys in your state." now she pulled her glasses down. "For your sake, moderate your tongue at her feet, because she calls for cursed people, spirits among others ... well you saw the results." Bryon swallows hard, Morgaine turns to the masked eye from top to bottom and I pull on my glasses,  
"I didn't know there were still faeries that can see spirits" asks Morgaine, Bryon seemed confused by the question she asked, the masked man in turn made a strange noise behind the mask.  
"Like me, I had no idea that there is a Fahelian in the world of humans and on top of that," I look at Etilil and then look at Morgaine - a Fahelian who, as far as I know, should be dead "


	8. Crossroad

It didn't take long for the five to be defeated, the sludge that left them burned until they disappeared leaving the view of the green grass that was hidden by the snow, Levi checked if anyone else was coming, but there was only a small group of Blackdogs that were far away didn't even move. Etilil called Levi to help take it, I look at Morgaine who was in the same place with the masked man and Bryon.  
"It looks like these are the ones who were chasing him," said Levi, the brownie approaching them to see how his companions were doing.  
"We can see later, because it's cold and my fingers are freezing." said Morgaine,Etilil agreed, despite the exercise she did, she could already begin to feel the cold weather, the clothes she was wearing were not for snow, she made it look like a red coat that goes up to her knees, with details on the sleeves, on the hem , waist and hood. At the ends, it is lined with white fur. Where the hood begins, it has two embellishment pompoms, trousers with white and red fur boots.Morgaine also had a coat just like Etilil's but the color gray and black fur and Levi was dark blue.  
"He can walk." asked Levi, masked and waved, he no longer had the strength to run, he was full of hunger and on top of that he was surrounded.  
"As long as I doesn't run, I think so" he replied, Morgaine approached Etilil and whispered in her ear, the witch changed her face, she is not very happy and it seemed that it was going to be more difficult than she thought.  
"there is a cave ,near here right" asked Etilil, Bryon left the others to turn his attention to Etilil.  
"Wait are you going to trust him?" said to point to the masked man, "He is to blame for this whole situation, he put Eldarya in danger ...."  
"It's not far, (grrrrrr .....)" his belly, snoring with hunger, he hadn't eaten in days, Etilil wasted no time she made the invocation circle again and this time a bread appears.  
"Catches" threw the piece of bread at the masked man, who almost dropped it, Bryon couldn't believe it, the masked man didn't even think twice about removing the underside of the mask, only if he could see his mouth and started eating.  
"Lady Etilil, but what are you thinking?" Asks Bryon, alarmed. "You should punish the traitor and not feed him."Etilil turned the coast while Levi and Morgaine watched the civilians, took a few steps and stopped, the brownie was waiting for an answer.  
"You are right, I am not obliged to feed him, but I also have no obligation to take his life." said she had a whistle and started to blow.  
"And on top of that we have five civilians who need care, at least stabilize their condition and we still don't know about the situation that Eel and we have no plan for." Bryon, when he heard what Etilil said, looked at Ykhar, she was very weak but she was alive. "She is part of the people you want to protect, right."  
Bryon was going to speak when he noticed three Black dogs turn towards the group, Etilil went down and held out her hand, Bryon was paralyzed, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing. In a few seconds she started petting them, it looked like the little dog face. "So we can transport them now" asks Levi, Etilil took the Black dogs to their feet in this spread the masked man had already finished eating the bread , he was still waiting for more, Levi started putting the sick on the back of family members.  
"There our tour guide seems ready," said Morgaine, "are you sure he won't get in the way?"  
"Unfortunately he is the only one who knows what is going on." replied Etilil  
"Isn't he the Archon?" Asks Levi, Etilil shook her head, negatively, she thought a lot and asked.  
"Hey, do you happen to know a clown named Archon?" the masked man thought for a while and shrugged his arms, which made Etilil snort. "Well it didn't get anywhere, let's go."


	9. In the shadow of the past

It was a beautiful summer afternoon, at least it seemed, a gentle breeze passed through the trees that made the leaves dance, a cattle that arrived there to graze. Guided by a young boy, who took the opportunity to sit for a while while the cattle grazed, he removed the Straw Hat to feel the breeze, leaving his long hair loose, they were blond with some black locks in front and at the ends.  
"I didn't know, that you wanted to be a pastor?" the young man looked to his side and found an old man, he wore a white tunic, he also had a straw hat that covered his eyes and was unshaven. The young man narrowed his green eyes, the old man took out a lit pipe, waited for the answer, but was met with silence.  
"So you are alone, where is Verom?" The boy rummaged in the place where he was, but still said nothing. "You don't have anything to do with what happened in the village, do you?"  
"OK! I say it, yes it was me but I didn't steal it. Just went to recover the cattle." Said the boy. "Verom was accused and is under arrest, he asked to help him." Says the boy, the man scratched his chin.  
"You know, that you should be more careful with your little adventures, one misstep and you can be sure that you go back to Eldarya and from there you don't leave." warned the man, the boy grumbled, he knew his family was severe because of his duties, he did not envy his luck. The boy put his hat on shaking his dark green linen nightgown, while the old man cleared his throat, he didn't hate the novice on the contrary, he remembered the times when he and Verom got in trouble, good times.  
"Look, I'm going to help you with your task and free the idiot, this is our secret" the young man gave a half smile, gathered the cows and prepared to go back on the way.  
"What do you have in the bag, old man?" He asked, pointing to the bag, which he took out a parchment.  
"This, my boy, is the future" he showed a drawing of a kind of machine, the young man looked confused. "This is a plan to make a Press."  
"What is the press for?"  
"You know how, books are handwritten and it takes a long time." he shook his head "So this invention will help. He laughs when he sees the plan  
"Did I think you were an alchemist?"  
"I am, but that doesn't mean anything, not all humans can do magic and I believe even without magic they can go further." He gave a half smile, the young man passed the parchment to the old man to keep.  
"Future .... and can you see more inventions like this?"  
"Yes, but it will take time." said the old man, the boy put his hands behind his head and took a while to answer.  
"You will have to extend your life, but I will not lie, I want to see it too." the old man let out a laugh.  
"Well, who knows, but if I'm not lucky, you and she will see if I'm right. "  
"What do you mean?" for some reason he was no longer in the forest, the cattle disappeared, the alchemist was no longer at his side, he was surrounded by darkness and little by little he was being swallowed by the darkness that lived there.  
"Yeah! Don't think it's time to wake up, sleepyhead" I heard a voice, the young man looked everywhere until Arconte appeared in front of him "So boy, what are you waiting for ..  
"Leiftan is fine, Leiftan," he woke up in a bed with a woman with blue-white hair, was worried, it was a dream, he swallowed and tried to calm his breath.  
"Ewelein" said in a weak voice, he had cold sweats, Ewelein gave him some water, this one drinks a little, Buckie was behind and approaching.  
"It was a nightmare, take it easy." lately he was having trouble sleeping, whenever he closed his eyes memories of the past lulled him to sleep, but he always ended up in ashes with a hint of torture, but today it was different.  
"Thanks, but I'm fine, I'm used to it." He gave a comforting smile, Ewelein shakes his head.  
"Vice captain , with all due respect, but I don't think you look very pale, much more than you usually are and it looked like you were debating." Leiftan remembers the figure who came forward and was sucked into the darkness "Is it about that day that was attacked?  
"Buckie" scolded Ewelein, he put his hands together for protection, I glance at Leiftan, who gave a little laugh at the situation. "Seriously, you shouldn't go where you're not called, you just get in trouble."  
"It's not that I have the pleasure of getting in trouble, I just don't like injustice." he said as he put his hands behind his head. "See how with each passing day, it is another day of uncertainty, there is a murderer on the loose and we do not know who is responsible. While there are certain people abusing the power he has, revolt the My stomach."  
Ewelein is silent and turned away she knew, Leiftan could guess what happened, but still.  
"Wasn't the wound on your head, perhaps, caused by a certain nymph?" Buckie blushed despite his lime-green skin, but you could see the color red.  
"Yes, it seems that here the» hero »tried to save Anya from the clutches of Nerva, had the brilliant idea of offending and attacking his Superior, I am mistaken." Ewelein said and she curled her arms, Buckie stirred something, Leiftan realized what he did.  
"Does Miiko know what happened?" Buckie shook his head "You don't have any more, nothing serious.  
"Don't worry, I am a Lechie and compared, from the pitfalls that I got from my father is nothing."  
"You should think, even though Nevra did your attitude was not correct." Buckie was going to protest, but Leiftan continues "I am not saying I am for your harm, but if you are expelled, who will look at Anya." Buckie is silent, he and Anya are childhood friends, he would not forgive himself if something bad happens to her, He dropped his arms and made Leiftan a Salvation.  
"You are absolutely right Vice Captain, I should have controlled my emotions but ..."  
"I know, Nevra can take anyone seriously." Ewelein shook his head, he gave a slight smile. At that moment the door was slammed, Ewelein sent a Brownie in.  
"Good afternoon, Lady Ewelein asked you to appear in the lobby, it is urgent," said Brownie.  
"What's up, Antheros?" asks distressedly, Brownie rubs his hand over his face until he speaks.  
"It's Twylda"Ewelein got up, it was so fast that the chair almost fell, Leiftan was also going to get up, but Ewelein forbade him. "You rest, don't forget what happened" and took Buckie, behind her and I left Antheros almost knocked over, he was watching Leiftan who was sitting on the bed, looking at him. They were silent for a few seconds, until a kind of red panda got out from under the bed and jumped onto the Leiftan's lap.  
"I can see that you are in good company." said Antheros, Leiftan without taking his eyes answered.  
"Yeah, Amaya, it's like a family." to pet the amaya.  
"I know, Nevra can take anyone seriously." Ewelein shook his head, he gave a slight smile. At that moment the door was slammed, Ewelein sent a Brownie in.

"Good afternoon, Lady Ewelein asked you to appear in the lobby, it is urgent," said Brownie.

"What's up, Antheros?" asks distressedly, Brownie rubs his hand over his face until he speaks.

"It's Twylda"Ewelein got up, it was so fast that the chair almost fell, Leiftan was also going to get up, but Ewelein forbade him. "You rest, don't forget what happened" and took Buckie, behind her and I left Antheros almost knocked over, he was watching Leiftan who was sitting on the bed, looking at him. They were silent for a few seconds, until a kind of red panda got out from under the bed and jumped onto the Leiftan's lap.  
"I can see that you are in good company." said Antheros, Leiftan without taking his eyes answered.  
"Yeah, Amaya, it's like a family." to pet the family.

"Because I have been walking, I hope you get better." he said when he closed the door, Leiftan heard the steps getting more and more distant, his face became dark.  
"I need to eliminate it as soon as possible."


	10. Mery

"FASTER! MORE SOLDIERS" ordered Jamon, as he pushed an angry crowd out of headquarters, at which point Ewelein and Buckie arrived at the ogre.  
"Jamon, what's going on here? Where's Twylda?" asks Ewelein, Jamon at the edge of the crowd, Brownie was being protected by a soldier with a horn in the center of his forehead that glowed projecting an invisible shield around him.  
"Buckie! Help Kero." Ewelein asked, Buckie use his powers to fend off, he made his arm and hand get huge and puncture through the crowd grabbing the other two, pulled to safety.  
"Thanks Buckie, one more second and I don't even want to know what happened to me" Kero helped Twylda to her feet, Ewelein was already healing some of the wounds that she had, little by little, appeared to contain the racket, screams echoed, stones and sticks flew in the direction of the soldiers, where the crowd was pushing harder to enter Miiko appeared hitting her staff, making the shouting in silence.  
"BUT WHAT IS THIS, DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?" shouted Miiko, everyone was looking at her, both parts were tired despite the silence that did not prevent the revolt that the people felt, but an undue small, I left the middle in front of Miiko.  
"Watch out my people, the princess and" Grand Master "are clawed out ... uh, what a fear." said while making mocking gestures, Miiko squeezed the staff so hard it almost broke in half.  
"Saemus, I am your superior, dependent who likes it or not! And you will respect it" she look at the rest, "and even go to the rest."  
"From the place from where, only those who deserve such respect deserve" respect "."he look around the soldiers and pointed. "You, especially your excellence, have been disrespecting us lately, but today ... I can say, it was the last straw." People support what Saemus said. "So today, it seems that we don't have food, so what's going on, if this one is going to tell us why, right. " everyone was staring, Miiko swallowed before answering, the pressure was overwhelming, she was completely alone and the people in front of her waiting for an answer, she knew of their suffering, but she is also in the same situation. Nobody wanted to know, you were just demanding after demanding, Saemus was getting impatient, the dwarves in a very aggressive temper. "People of the city of Eel, I ask you to wait a little longer than...", Was stopped by Saemus and the people behind him, literally screamed in frustration at what Miiko asked for. The dwarf ran a hand over his orange-colored beard, raised his arms to silence the crowd.  
"ENOUGH !!!!!! a year ago we heard the same conversation, since the attack, only misfortune happens, people are missing, or are infected, or already lifeless and what you are doing." he lowered his arms, he was exhausted, but the revolt over the situation was the only reason that gave him strength. "Nothing! The culprit or culprits of the crystal attack are free, while innocent people are being affected and to make matters worse those who are not affected are mortally attacked, but we know who it was and for a reason justice has not yet been done." Miiko went pale, hungry and the stress was already starting to affect her physical and mental state, it was not only her but Saemus also gave the same signs, but out of stubbornness or pride, he did not insist on staying there.  
"Where is the kid? If the guard is not able ..." when saying, he and the people behind them, armed with sticks, some with hammers and weapons that they stole from soldiers, Miiko was perplexed. Twylda with the little strength I had, I left Ewelein's arms and hugged the kitsuna's legs, she almost fell.  
"I beg, Grand Master o ... my boy .... nn ... no, he is innocent." she was in a deplorable state, her thinness could be seen on her face, Ewelein and Keroshane, helped to remove her on Miiko's legs.  
"TWYLDA !!! THAT MONSTER IS NOT YOUR SON." Saemus shouted and the population was already showing signs of aggression .- "Thank your husband, it was his fault that we are in this situation, I don't like having to take the life of a child, but it's either him or us. - the agitation it was more and more on the part of the popular "So grandmaster what will these be on our side or against." Miiko looked at Ewelein and there was no need to speak, she grabbed Twylda and with the help of kero, they started running from there, some tried to follow him but were stopped by the soldiers "So you chose death," said Saemus.


	11. Anguish of a father

At the time of the fight one of the Morgaine dolls had entered, together with the crowd and was processing the sustenance, to the cave where the group that accompanied Bryon was. Bryon did not want to believe what was happening, he has been dead for a year, the people he knew who were his friends are asking for the death of his son and his wife was all marked.In a corner the masked man ate with satisfaction, Etilil rubbed her hand over her forehead while Levi checked on the patients. The fight did not take long with the arrival of the three captains to depress the population.  
"Well, on the positive side at least they're still alive, but just barely," said Morgaine, which made Etilil and Bryon turn to face her. "What is it?"  
"Stop saying nonsense." order Etilil. "Are you sure they won't notice Bunraku."  
"Rest assured, boss, as far as I know, the spell that protects the headquarters is weakened, they are completely helpless." Replied he pulled his glasses up "But one thing is certain there is something very strange here this is not the type of senario that I expected to find. "  
Etilil agreed, the masked man who had just finished eating and was watching Etilil, was lost in his memories, despite some differences it was her, but how did he say he had seen her die? Didn't she recognize him by the way maybe? he didn't know what to do with the person in front of him, he didn't even want to imagine when the other one discovered that Etilil is alive.  
"I hope you don't ask for dessert." he jumped, she was in front of him, he was lighting a Japanese pipe, although not his expression, the masked man seemed confused when he saw her smoking and she had noticed "What is it, does it bother you?"  
"No, it's just that you know ... you seem to not stand it... the smell" she raised her eyebrow, this was not what he wanted to insinuate, he knew that she complained about the smell and did not let people who smoke near her , was the type that would never take a cigarette, is it still hard to believe?  
"Okay, let's stop the small talk and focus on what matters, what do you know?" Straight to the point, he thought, crossed his arms for a while before speaking.  
"As the dwarf said, events pass afterwards ..." Bryon looked behind Etilil to face him.  
"When you break the crystal." he was about to start but Etilil stopped him, the masked man leaned against the wall and sighed.  
"That was not the plan, I will not say that I am innocent, but your superiors helped to fragment that damn crystal." Bryon and talk but again Etilil stopped him and asked him for the masked man to continue.  
"At first, only half the bodies of mascots appeared, until ..." and I look at Bryon "the day of the massacre, it was on that day that very strange things started to happen not only the bodies that had become civilians. Etilil was thoughtful for for a moment, she took the pipe out of her mouth to speak.  
"Not to come across the creature?" Asks Etilil, the masked man nodded, Morgaine was keeping an eye on the conversation and Levi was also looking at them.  
"Yes, well it was more the silhouette, the horrible full of decomposition and voices. "Says the masked man.  
"multiple voices?" reinforced Etilil.  
"Voices of victims or dead" concludes "It seemed that they were trying to speak at the same time.  
"How and where did you see his silhouette?" At that point he looked at Bryon once more, he in turn was not enjoying the situation, he sighed and continued.  
"The child ... Mery" he didn't even know to start, even so "this was about three days ago, at night, I was in the barracks looking for food. It was all very fast when I realized, Brownie running with the kid in her arms "pointed at Ykhar, Bryon and Etilil looked at her.  
"Was she infected at the time?" Asks Etilil, he was going to continue talking but she interrupted "Before answering, the dwarf called him a monster and blamed him here. Do you know why?"  
He massaged the back of his neck "I heard rumors that one of the soldiers who died in the attack had a fragment of the crystal."  
Upon hearing this Bryon froze, Etilil became aware of the soldier's condition.  
"As I saw in the vision of your death, you were trying to warn Mery and you gave something to your hands." Bryon put his hands on his head, to remember why he had the crystal fragment and how they knew it. "It is normal to forget some events, a year passed and in that time the inhabitants took it out on a small child who had witnessed the death of his father .  
Bryon noticed that the voice was different, it wasn't cold but he could still feel the anger, he looked at her he could even feel the anger only in her eyes the masked man also noticed.  
"Yeah! Despite everything, you're still the same as always, it's even nostalgic." thought the masked


	12. Eternal winter

"I don't know what happened, after she passed through the gates when I had the opportunity to return to the forest it started to snow and at that moment I knew how at other times it was fated to appear a corpse." said the masked man, who reminded Bryon when he died it was snowing so hard that you couldn't see anything and one by one was caught by the creature.  
"Who died? If it wasn't Ykhar and neither Mery" asked Bryon, he felt sorry for the poor soul that faced the creature, the masked man stretched before answering.  
"Your vice captain ." At that moment he felt the world collapse of all people and the logo is Leiftan, the continuous masquerade "Take it easy I'm not sure if he died, I only know when I arrived the soldiers I was taking him on a stretcher with the child beside him, he was whole, at least. "  
"And who is this vice captain?" Asks Etilil, seeing Bryon's condition, he nervously scratched his head, but finally answered.  
"He is one of the representatives of the Guard of Eel, someone that many respect, for being sensible and attentive, of course he would be next to my son, I hope he did not die." he clasped his hands. Etilil had already finished smoking his pipe, cleaned it to keep in his pocket, coughed before speaking.  
"He's alive, he's really lucky to come face to face with the wendigo and to survive telling the story." The masked man shifted in his place, he knew she suspected something, but tried to change the subject.  
"You said the creature was a wein ...." he asks  
"Wendigo." She realized what he was trying to do, but she needed to catch up as soon as possible and besides that Bryon needs to know. "It is a creature or the most correct an evil spirit, that when it possessed a human that in turn becomes the creature that you saw." They kept their mouths open.  
"Wait, are you saying that there is such a creature in the world of humans?" asks Bryon and in a jump the masked man was already on his feet.  
"Humans, wait, they exist and still with such a creature" asked the masked man, at this moment Morgaine joined the conversation, crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"According to the legends, a wendigo is created when the human turns to cannibalism to survive, murder, or insatiable greed" she put on a dramatically frightening pose.  
"They are cursed creatures that roam the earth, seeking eternally to satisfy their voracious appetite for human flesh."  
"So how did he come to this world," asks the masked man, they looked at him.  
"When the crystal breaks, it means a year, at the same time we were fighting about ten of them." said to Etilil. "in the end we caught nine, with the situation under control and there were no more humans to own it was just a matter of time before it disappeared, if the situation of the crystal rises we had already acted earlier.  
"Hey !!! how, I was going to guess, also for a soul collector, you are very careless." the masked man immediately regretted it when Etilil took the red cord that held the cloak.  
"Do you have a desire for me to collect your soul, sweetie?" his voice was deep and icy, her eyes even brighter.  
"This is new!" he said without realizing it, Bryon looked confused, Levi came close to Brownie, I saw Etilil threaten the death guide while Morgaine was amused by the situation.  
"What does he mean by collecting souls?" Levi massaged his forehead before responding to Bryon.  
"Don't you know?" Bryon shakes his head. "And yet you signed a contract, okay and I should have suspected when you asked about the nymphs, she is a Necromancer." Bryon tapped his forehead, it made sense.  
"Wait, then, the Marquis is not the last necromancer." Etilil looked at Bryon, she was still clinging to the masked man's string.  
"He's talking about Dimitry from Balenvia." She, when she heard the marquis's name, her face went pale, she immediately dropped the masked man, Levi realized his upward move was keen to change the conversation.  
"It is now time to get the civilians out of here, their condition is stable and it is better to take advantage of it, in a more cozy place and besides that we have a bigger problem." and pointed to Bunraku, who continued to project what was happening in a barracks, it seemed that the population had a huge change of tree and fell at the gate to throw it down.  
Etilil sighed with tiredness, they were not making life easier, the guard was useless and the population increasingly angry.  
"Okay !! let's divide it into two groups, Levi and Morgaine go with Bryon to put the others in a safe place, we still can't let them take care of the guard, me and the guide go to the kitchen to see what's going on with the food , if we have problems Levi with Bryon come help us.  
"So then, it will come with ?" Asks Levi.  
"Yes, he does, who knows in the worst case he can use currency to trade." said Etilil.  
"HEY !! I don't remember agreeing to be a bargaining chip" Etilil did not listen to him, invoked a mirror that serves as an entrance into the barracks, grabbed the string and pulled it into the spread.  
"I don't remember asking for your consent," he said and the two disappeared


	13. cornucopia

"Will she be okay with him." asks Bryon, Levi and Morgaine looked at each other, Bryon realized the silence. "I think I'm underestimating her."  
"It is not that, it is true that she knows how to take care of herself, but ..." Levi was concerned, with the position of "guide".  
"The" guide "is too friendly, he talks to her as they have known each other for years." Levi passed his hand over his forehead, he realized the haste that Etilil came to this world, despite all that she went through, to have someone remember her past."Oh Levi, let's get going, the sooner it ends, the faster we get home."  
"Bryon, do you know where Ykhar lives?" Asks Levi.  
"Ykhar belongs to Shining Guard, I know where her room is." the other two looked at Bryon and if he went, he had pink cheeks. "I AM MARRIED AND FAITHFUL TO MY WIFE."  
At this moment, Etilil and the masked man ran down the corridor, she looked at each corner of the corridor it was very different from what she remembered, if she didn't have the guide she would get lost, when she passed through a door she could see a staircase.  
"It's the crystal room." Said the masked man when he saw the face she made, disgust and anger was mixed, she stopped running and he did the same "I ..."  
"Listen, let's make this very clear, I don't know who told you about me, I don't know if you are with this Archon and we are not close" her words were acidic. "I don't need any more problems in my life."  
The masked man turned his face, he was frustrated, that situation he could not have imagined, he wanted to take off his mask, say who he is, that little pest, who played games, the afternoons that went fishing and the games during the winter. But even if the mark is removed, nothing would change the coldness and distrust that was there, their past no longer exists for her, it is like he never exists.  
"I don't have all day" said Etilil, he left his thoughts and went after her, it didn't take long to reach the entrance hall that was a round room that gives access to the headquarters rooms, the masked man took a few steps forward of Etilil stood in front of the gate.  
"What are you looking for?" Asks Etilil, raising his arms in a way that expressed confusion.  
"Where are the soldiers?" he asks, Etilil takes a small mirror and the tip for him, the masked man approached and I look in the mirror he could see the soldiers, but he still didn't believe it is possible.  
"We are in a parallel dimension." he was still confused, she sighed. "We are inside a mirror or the world of the mirror."  
"Literally inside a mirror." she shook her head. "You know that the crystal is fragmented and you know what enters and leaves this world can have dire consequences."  
"I know, you're not saying anything new to me, but as you can see, no one noticed my arrival or departure." the masked man noticed that she was right to Miiko or even the priest should have already noticed that someone had passed into the world of humans, no matter how weak they were. "The same situation with the wendigo's spirit does not have one physical form and does not have a great deal Maana, can enter at will without being detected, just did not enter for the sake of protecting the crystal."  
"And you couldn't get into Eldarya for the same reason either," asks the masked man, Etilil turned her back on him.  
"Not really, in my case, there was no reason to set foot in this world, but let's get to what is important where the mess room is." He pointed it to the left, they arrived inside and went straight to the kitchen, at the end of the kitchen was a large door was the Pantry.  
They opened the door and were faced with what appeared to be two large horn-shaped vases, but the mouths of the two vases were completely frozen, Etilil invoked the mirror where to go back to the other side, they were gone. it was the work of the wendigo.  
"He freezes the Cornucopias," she said.  
"Seriously, who would have guessed it was ice." said the masked man sarcastically, she rolls her eyes.  
"You go to the door and watch to see if we are not caught." said Etilil.  
"Then I can hit them," said the masked man.  
"Since you don't kill them, that's fine by me." he once again invoked the Lantern with the greenish flame, which the masked man did not want to believe what he saw.


	14. distrust

"And what do I need to do?" Asks Leiftan when he saw Ewelein and Keroshane leave Twylda in the hospital room, it didn't take long.  
"Nothing much, stay here with Twylda and if you don't ask too much, please treat her." I asked for Ewelein.  
"Ewelein is right and even more so with the confusion that is out there, we cannot risk the safety of you both." reinforced Keroshane, Leiftan was going to protest but seeing the state of Twylda who was crying, he said nothing more and let the others go to help.  
Some time passed and they could hear the population outside doing their best to get back to Q.G.  
"Twylda, it's going to be okay, don't worry," he said, trying to comfort her while treating the wound on her arm, brownie didn't react she had an empty look, he knew that emptiness well. They were facing each other sitting on their beds, with the background noise that the angry people made, that did not bother Amaya who slept beside her owner.  
"Okay, Twylda, I'm not as good as Ewelein, but if you feel pain I found a way to call her." he turned to the door to see if he had an unpleasant surprise.  
"Thank you," she said in an almost faint voice, enough that it made Leiftan turn to her. "Vice captain, did I ... did something wrong?"  
"How, so wrong?" he didn't understand the question, she still didn't look at him. "Twylda, you are a fair person and if you get it wrong, sometimes it happens, but why are you saying this?"  
Tears started to flow down her face, she was shivering and yet she needed to vent.  
"You know, on days like this, it reminds me of my childhood. Missing the place where I was born was a simple time." she gave a small smile, Leiftan knew the melancholy of those words was like he was looking in a mirror, his memories were threatening to emerge. "Bryon and I were childhood friends, he wanted to be adventurous, he was doing everything for everything a guild. I messed with him but deep down I believed he was going to make it and supported."  
Leiftan closed his fists, while Twylda wiped her face, tried to calm down before continuing. "Memories can be brutal, yes my father used to say he remembers to live, so because I feel that that day, it is how I had disappeared together , with the village I was born in.  
"I know the feeling very well." said Leifta, he vaguely remembered a conversation he had with Bryon, he was the first person he saw when he arrived in the city of Eel, even without knowing he invited him to dinner and spend the night, he was a great help despite the intentions being different he became friends with the couple and son, he never paid Bryon's kindness.  
"We lost everything that day, watching my parents die and the last thing they said to run away" her tears kept showing up "But after arriving at Eel we had to start over, it was not easy but little by little we did the our life, one day at a time and when we had Mery our happiness was complete it was a new beginning. "  
Leiftan looked away, Amaya stretched beside him, Twylda wiped away the tears again and then grabbed the vice captain's hands.  
"But once again I'm about to go through it all over again, I've been in this nightmare for a year now many people have turned their backs on me and my son, by a stupid rumor, I've already lost my husband now I'm going to stone my son, only I can trust you and Antheros.  
"Antheros." said Leiftan, Twylda shook her head.  
"He, Ykhar plus kero, have protected my son a lot, the vice captain too, but Antheros is our childhood friend who ran away with me and Bryon." said Twylda, hearing Leiftan stirred a little and cleared his throat.  
"So Antheros is like an uncle for little Mery." asks Leiftan. Twylda found the question strange, but I keep talking.  
"Yes, Mery loved Antheros, he was much more attached to him than to his father." upon hearing Leiftan's reply he was thoughtful.  
"Why are you saying that he" adored "his uncle." he said at last.  
"Since his father's death, Mery doesn't know perhaps because of the shock, he is distant from Antheros and I seem to be aggressive towards his uncle, it seems that he blames his father's death on his uncle." Leiftan was silent again, Twylda and asking what was going on, but Leiftan was quicker, looked at the door again.  
"I know where Mery is ..."


	15. Intending more in life

Levi had already taken the last brownie out of the mirror, Ykhar was already in her bed, still sleeping soundly on the other bed were two brownies and two others were on a rug covered with blankets that she took out of a closet. Morgaine was working on a desk that had loads of papers, scrolls and books.  
"Lady Morgaine, what are you doing?" Bryon asks, Morgaine continued to read a book that caught her eye and without taking her eyes off the book she replied.  
"Clues, something that can be useful." Levi approached them with outstretched arms. "You're done."  
"Now, maybe I should go and help Etilil." said Levi, Morgaine just finished reading and put the book down to get another one. "and you will be fine alone."  
She looked at him and motioned to be silent, who seemed to have heard a noise outside, Bryon went through the door to see who was on the other side, then returned next to the other two.  
"It's just the mascots playing in the hall, thankfully it's not Alajéa." replies the brownie, Morgaine went back to the shelf to take out a leather notebook.  
"Who is Alajéa?" asks Morgaine, Bryon gave a yellow smile, which was not lost on the other two "By your face, don't you like her?"  
"It is not that, she is very kind but she is very clumsy, she is so clumsy that she cannot complete the missions." he felt ashamed. "Not to mention her very controversial personality, which makes many people not trust her, nor does her captain of the guard support her." Levi and Morgaine's expressed discomfort, Bryon realized and tried to change the conversation.  
"Well, Ykhar is a very responsible person, she and I were on the same guard until she went to the Shining guard, in Library Management." his smile was nervous.  
"Is it kind of weird, with someone like her going to watch Obsidian?" asked Morgaine, but something said he would not like the answer.  
"Actually she spent more time in the library, complaining about the lack of organization and the lack of seriousness of the old bosses, who just created a position especially for, you know how to" shut her up "." Bryon he realized he spoke too much, Levi raised his arms.  
"No comments." I repelled it, Morgaine in turn put his hand on his forehead.  
"Seriously, I didn't have high expectations and I'm still disappointed." she was upset. "I can already imagine how the boss will be when she hears about the news."  
"We are not going to add fuel to the fire." said Levi.  
"You don't want to say gasoline, because this whole story, I wonder about the rest of the guard." and look at Bryon who looked away.  
"I mean, with a talent like hers and was only promoted because her superiors wanted to find a way for her to stop bothering, unbelievable."  
Bryon was amazed at what he had just heard from the haughty Morgaine who is defending Ykhar.  
" We will." said Levi towards the mirror, followed by Morgaine and Bryon. "I know Bryon, there are times, here the scientist can say something positive.  
"It looks like it's the first time," she said as she shook the notebook.  
"You could say it more often," says Levi, Bryon laughed while Morgaine ignored and read the notebook, when the page changed, a drawing fell to the floor.  
"So this is your son?" show him his drawing to Ykhar, Bryon's eyes filled with tears.  
"Yes, Ykhar was teaching to write and read, at least he was to have a better future." he wondered if Mery was safe. "Only that he does what he likes without feeling obliged."  
"And you Bryon, did you want to be a soldier, or did you have another path you wanted to follow?"Levi asks, he gets nervous because the last time, when he told his fellow guard, they made fun of what he thought he would do: "If not, you mean okay, no thanks."  
"No, it's just a child's dream, it doesn't matter much, you know .... I just wanted to be adventurous." replied blandly, "I ... wanted to live adventures, discoveries and make my name known and bring some wealth to my village ..."  
They were already in the lobby, he was hoping to make fun of him but I didn't hear him laughing.  
"And why didn't you go." Wasn't he expecting to ask you why?  
"The village was attacked I, Twylda and others fled and came to the city of Eel to try to remake our lives." he saddened a little "I put my dream behind me and listed myself on guard.  
"You shouldn't have chosen to be a soldier, if you didn't follow your dream then why be a soldier." Morgaine said the same thing as Twylda, when he told her the news, deep down he knew that he never wanted to be a soldier.  
He said nothing, but gave a small smile, after a long time it was the first time that someone advise, to think of what he wanted, it was strange but or even comforting time, it wasn't long before they arrived at the pantry.


	16. The three captains

" Have you finished." question already tired of waiting, while Etilil was having trouble defrosting the ice, the process was taking longer than it should.  
"It doesn't take long, but the process is taking longer than usual." she raised her eyebrows, the masked man found the answer strange.  
" What do you mean?"  
"Wendigo are intelligent creatures, they manage to carpet themselves to a place, very fast and this one is here a year." she was nervous, if Bryon hadn't shown up and warned about the danger, she didn't want to imagine what was going to happen.  
"If this creature has an insatiable hunger what will happen, when will it devour the lives of the inhabitants of Eldarya?" Asks the masked man.  
"Say he will find a way to go into the human world, like a parasite." he was going to ask something, but was interrupted by someone fiddling with the lock.  
"Karuto why the pantry door doesn't open and it's cold." said a voice on the other side, which made the masked man jump and he almost fell on top of Etilil who walked away. "Hum ... what do we have here." Etilil looked under the door she realized the water the ice is running down to the kitchen.  
" Damn it." She swore, at that moment Levi was going to come out of the mirror but Etilil made a sign to wait, Bryon noticed and I went to stand beside Etilil.  
"From what I see, someone is hungry ... YOU ARE A THIEF, NOT ENOUGH TO ALMOST DESTROY THE CRYSTAL, STEAL THE DAGRAN'S LAGRIM AND NOW THE FOOD" everyone turns to the masked man and he raised his arms.  
"I didn't steal anything, I mean it was just food, what were you going to do with the tear?" he said, knocking on the door more and more.  
"Ethylil you're almost done" asks Levi, she started to see the hole in the ice, Bryon walked through the door  
to see what was going on. Ezarel was knocking on the door and at that moment I heard a familiar voice.  
"What are you doing, Ezarel." it was Valkyon, Karuto went to call him to help Ezarel.  
"We have problems." warned Bryon.  
"I just need a few seconds." asks Etilil, a masked man took the opportunity to freeze the whole door.  
"Valkyon, the thief is inside the pantry," warned the alchemist.  
"WHAT." said Valkyon.  
"You can put the door down." ask  
"Wait, nobody is going to throw anything down this is my kitchen," said Karuto angrily.  
"We have him cornered, we cannot waste this opportunity." reinforced Ezarel, Bryon went back inside.  
"Lady Etilil we don't have much time anymore, the captain of the absinthe guard and my guard are here soon the Grand Master too." hurried Bryon, she said nothing fixed in the task in front of her, there was not much left to end, she raised her arms when she was over to celebrate, the moment was short-lived because at that moment she felt him punching her shoulder direct, a kind of Lightning.  
"Hum ... so guys, why didn't you call me, I know lunchtime is over but ..." said Nerva, who was standing a few meters from the door with a dagger pointing at the door, from afar it felt like the blade was long but the electricity emanated. "The person in this pantry has one, so deliciously attractive filled.  
"Nevra" called Ezarel, but he did not hear him literally saliva, he needed to taste her blood. Levi didn't have time to send the masked man and Bryon to take Etilil and get in the mirror, he managed to remove the laser specimen from her shoulder and return it to its owner.  
"I'm sorry, but the kitchen has closed," said Levi as he fired an electric discharge so powerful, it made a loud explosion that the doors almost hit the captains but Valkyon stepped in front of him knocking the doors.  
"Good job, Valkyon, I'll take care of the rest." said Nerva that I leave behind the Valkyon and run to the pantry, Ezarel tried to call Nerva but it was not necessary he went flying with the cornucopia and when the other one was outside the building.  
"MY KITCHEN !!!!." Karuto put his hands on his head, while Ezarel went to see Nerva who had the vase on top of him, who started looking like all kinds of food and Valkyon was already in the pantry to see the huge hole found there. "  
"I DON'T BELIEVE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING HERE !!!." Miiko had arrived accompanied by several people to see what it was like, when she faced the banquet and more destruction.  
“What… what happened?” Asks kero.  
"I think it's food and a show," Buckie said when he saw the status of the shadow captain. "It's a shame we missed the first half."  
"Buckie," scolded Ewelein.  
"Don't just stand there, you can help here" asked Ezarel but they were more interested in eating than helping, Miiko orders to take the vase to a place where everyone can eat.  
"Where's the other vase?" asks the Grand Master, Valkyon, who has already left the pantry and joins them.  
"It is on the outside with the population that were already eating." reported Valkyon, Miiko sat more relieved despite the damage is less of a problem, Ewelein gave her a delivery of food for her hand, looked at Karuto who was pale and then at Nerva who was unconscious on the floor.  
"I'm calm, now you can tell me what happened."


	17. Trouble in sight

Inside the mirror the group is around Etilil who was paralyzed, she could only move her eyes, with some difficulty Morgaine managed to stop the blood from her direct shoulder.  
“Is she unable to regenerate?” I ask Levi.  
" She can do it, but the process will take a long time. The attack was not very strong. It is like a stun gun."Morgaine put his hand under her chin, "I don't know, will she be able to move?"  
"Even though I managed to absorb the attack, she was paralyzed." said Levi as he looked at his hand. "We haven't finished work yet, we can't wait for it to start moving again."  
"We were very lucky to have left, Nevra is not the type to let a hunt escape its prey, on top of that someone like her." said the masked man, Morgaine and Levi looked at Bryon and he sighed.  
"The shadow guard specializes in the notions of discretion and information," Bryon replies. "The captain of this guard is Nevra, he is Marques' nephew and honestly he is the type we have to avoid.  
"Is he also a necromancer?" Asks Levi  
"No, he is a Nosferatu." responds the masked.  
"Of course, he is a purebred." mutters Morgaine, Levi was getting impatient, although the first phase was complete, it is true that he did not expect to meet the captains anytime soon, but even so.  
"Bryon, we don't have much time, can you say it's the others?" asks Levi, for the situation all the smallest information was welcome. Bryon cleared his throat, but before speaking I looked at the masked man and he noticed her suspicion.  
"Don't worry, it won't say anything that I don't know." Bryon knew, the problem was that talking made him feel like he was betraying people from the guard. "In spite of everything, he admired your loyalty to the guard."  
"We don't have time, Bryon." asks Levi, he couldn't waste any more time.  
"Valkyon is the Captain of Obsidian Guard and Ezarel is of Absinthe Guard."  
“Absinthe?” Asks Morgaine  
"Alchemy and potions." Morgaine snorted, the masked man continuing, "Miiko is the Grand Master of the Shining Guard at the moment she is weak."  
"Okay, they're going to be a problem, and we still don't know about the kid." Levi was already discouraged, when he saw his condition, Morgaine smiled at him.  
" Or maybe not." responds by tapping on the Ykhar notebook, Levi raised an eyebrow. "Come on Lev. a vote of confidence is well appreciated, because according to what she wrote it is possible that vice-captain knows something," Levi did not have much choice.  
"Okay, just a problem." And pointed to Etilil who still didn’t move, Morgaine scratched her head, she had no idea how to do it until Bryon interrupted.  
"Vice-captain can help Lady Etilil." Morgaine and Levi looked at the brownie in confusion, while the masked man remained silent. "He belonged to the shadow guard along with Nevra before being promoted to the current position, he knows Nerva's technique and can remove it."  
"So it's descended, let's go to the hospital wing," said Morgaine, Levi took the doll-like Etilil, it didn't help that she still had her arms outstretched. "  
"Are you coming?" Levi asks the masked man.  
"I have no way out of here, so there are not many alternatives, you can rest assured I will hide so I won't be seen." Levi didn't say anything else, he turned his back while the masked man went on in silence, at this moment he just thought about how "he" was going to react to the discovery. After several shakes Nevra was already awake, he was in pain trying to remember what happened.  
"I just needed this one more." he heard Miiko who seemed calmer, Ezarel was at his side he grabbed his coat.  
"What I missed, the cornucopia, blood" he thought it wasn't long before he was on his feet. "Where is she?"  
Everyone was looking at him as if he were going to announce the end of the world, Miiko put her hand on her forehead and thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, until I heard the priest calling her. Yan had entered the refectory followed by Antheros and Anya had already asked for explanations.  
"I don't know, according to what they told me, there was an intruder in the pantry," said Miiko. "It looks like Nevra hit him."  
"Nobody was here to watch." asks Yan.  
"Karuto was watching, but he says he didn't see anyone in the kitchen, he was alone until Ezarel arrived to release the cornucopias." replies Kero, Yan looked around everyone was eating.  
"Just to see that you succeeded, it is not that tense real alchemist's title," said Yan, slapping the elf on the back, the elf scowled away and replied.  
I thank you for the vote of confidence, but it wasn't me.  
"Since it wasn't you, then who was." Asked Yan confused, when Ezarel was going to answer, Nevra was interrupted on top of the vase and Valkyon trying to take it off, Miiko came close to see that there was already dried blood on top of the vase.  
"Did I know !? There was a woman inside the pantry," said Nevra as he struggled in Valkyon's arms.


	18. The reunion

"Are you sure Valkyon." asks Miiko, the refectory was already calmer and Karuto and a few more soldiers started cleaning.  
"The other cornucopia is outside they could escape, but there are no traces of footprints in the snow." said Valkyon.  
"It is possible that the intruders have teleported and the expulsion was a distraction." said Ezarel confused. "but it is very strange.  
"Is the protection spell working?" asks Yan  
"Despite being weak, but we still warned about one or more intruders." Keroshane replies and I look at the cornucopia. "Not only did we enter without realizing it, but they managed to thaw the ice."  
Although he said nothing, he could see on Ezarel's face a little bit of curiosity, Nevra on the other hand was getting impatient.  
"And why not try to find them, instead of wasting time here." finally said  
"And you have an idea where to start." asks Miiko.  
"They shouldn't be far away, the woman is injured, it's only a matter of time before she finds it"  
he wanted to find the owner of the blood as quickly, Yan saw an opportunity to turn the "game" around in his favor, he needed to find the intruders before Miiko. he was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of falling dishes.  
"Antheros," shouted Valkyon, the brownie was all shaking and cold sweats were dripping down his face. His breathing was heavy, Ewelein helped to calm down, Valkyon came close to see the soldier's condition.  
"Ewelein what happened, this is fine with Antheros." asks Valkyon in distress, before she can answer, Antheros was faster.  
"It was nothing, my captain."  
"As it was nothing." this time Ewelein says, "you are having a crisis."  
"It's just ..." Valkyon sighed and turned to Miiko, who motioned to dispatch.  
"Antheros can go to rest, we take care of the rest, Ewelein can help you."  
"There is no need for D. Ewelein to be missed here." Ewelein incested him again, but with no luck, "If I want, I can take food for the vice captain and Twylda."  
Ewelein had completely forgotten about them, I ordered the cornucopia and a tray of food appeared gave Antheros who bowed and took the tray and left the kitchen.  
"Valkyon you come with me, Nevra and Ezarel will stay inside looking for the intruders and I will ask Jamon to keep the crystal." They all agreed, when they started, Yan stopped Valkyon by the arm.  
"Don't let the intruders, especially Nevra, fall into the hands of Nevra, bring her to me." Valkyon was going to say something but Miiko called him, "Don't forget, who you owe your loyalty to, Valkyon."  
Already inside the mirror in the hospital wing, Levi had laid Etilil on one of the bed, still not moving.  
"Since we are here, as we are going to do, we kidnap the individual." asks Levi.  
"Yes." Morgaine replies, Levi ran a hand through his gray hair, there was no alternative. "Rest assured, Bryon will help."  
"I will not kidnap the vice captain."  
"She's playing, but we're going to need him." deep down Levi knew she wasn't there, Morgaine grabbed one of Etilil's hair strands and cut Bryon's arm off, tied it around his wrist and how he had clung to Etilil.  
"So, he can see and hear you, you will first speak to him." explained Morgaine. "and he is not alone.  
He approached and saw his wife, Bryon's eyes filled with water, Levi orders the masked man to hide and he didn't wait long to hide in one of the pillars.  
"Well, you're ready Bryon." Levi got no answer, Bryon was staring at where Twylda and Leiftan were holding hands. "Bryon won't jump to ..."  
"Aaaahhhh !! How romantic, don't you think." said Morgaine and was amused by the situation, Bryon looked like a rocket when I left the mirror that didn’t give Levi time to stop him.  
"Twylda" which made Twylda and Leiftan turn to face Bryon in his ghostly shape. "I missed you, my sweetie"


	19. The Wendigo

"Well, it could have been worse." thought Levi when he saw, the tranquility that the other two, witnessed the spirit that had returned from the afterlife. Morgaine, on the other hand, was waiting for chaos, shouting and more, but she had no luck when the other two were trying to process what was happening, staring at the newcomer, gaping without making a sound with statues, the only one that moving, it was Amaya who turned on her back and stretched out her paws and continued to sleep.  
"Twylda, it's me Bryon." Twylda on hearing tried to speak but just stammered, until she lost consciousness, almost fell to the floor but Leiftan grabbed it in time. "Twylda, you're fine."  
Bryon approached her vice captain, he could see that on his tied wrist a lock of hair, Leiftan seemed to have been in a trance looking at the lock Bryon was speaking, but he did not notice, the sound of his heart that was beating so fast wants to jump from chest, his thoughts were covered in a fog that he tried to make sense of. Concerned about the state of her owner Amaya put her paws on the coast of Leiftan, but even that had not taken off in the state he was in.  
"HI!!!!" Morgaine passed his hand in front of Leiftan's face. "What is it? You look like you saw a ghost."  
"You had to make a joke." asks Levi, annoyed, Morgaine smiled slyly, Leiftan couldn't see their faces because of the hoods.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, Lady ..." but Levi interrupted him with a sign not to reveal names. "I know it's hard to believe but they are here to help."  
"But right now, we need help." said Levi, it took Leiftan some time to react. "I know you have a lot of questions.  
"Y ... yes, several," he said when he looked at Bryon, when he was going to start asking questions someone knocked on the door.  
"Is Leiftan awake?" it was Ewelein who was knocking. "I bring a tray of food with this heavy one, can you open the door please."  
Morgaine motioned for no one to speak, Levi withdrew Twylda from Leiftan's arms, who stood up but on the other hand Amaya had iridescent hair, her blue eyes shone brightly, Morgaine pointed to the door they could see what a cool breeze was coming under the door. Levi grabbed Twylda and put it inside the mirror and the beats became more violent  
"Leiftan, you are with someone other than Twylda." her voice was becoming distorted, Levi sent Morgaine into the mirror, it seemed that the protective spell was not going to last very long, Bryon was paralyzed with fear, he was reliving the day of his death, when he saw his condition, Leiftan he called his name as low as he could and even with the noise the creature understood that he heard it, because he immediately stopped with the beats followed by a silence that no one dared to move the place.  
"Shouldn't I go and see?" Bryon asks, still fearing, Levi was going to say something, but it wasn't in time the wendigo made himself heard.  
"Are you, Bryon?" his voice distorts more and more. "is it clear that you are here? now it makes sense that that damn woman is here too."  
Leiftan was tense, his heart was racing he knew there was one more person, Morgaine called for them to come as soon as possible, but it was too late he only realized the wing door flying towards him, Levi got it protect, the vice-captain and the mirror were a few steps away.  
"I don't know how you managed to get into the world of humans, but you saved me the trouble of looking for her."  
The Wendigo was already inside the room together with the others, they could see the horrible image of the creature, which looked like a corpse in the shape of a deer with a dirty brown fur around its neck, its eyes as white as snow , an odor  
unbearable and its limbs were long.  
"But first," he said, pointing to Leiftan, "I have to settle accounts with you." I try to attack the, but if Levi is in luck ahead and launched a punch with the electricity that absorb from Nevra to try to paralyze, the force was so violent that the creature destroys the half of the room but the wendigo was fine, Levi could not believe it.  
"Or fast." shouted Morgaine, he took the Leiftan and threw it into the mirror and was followed by Amaya and Bryon Levi was the last one.  
"What are you going to do?" he asks to see Morgaine holding a grenade.  
"Are you going, see?" the wendigo threw himself to try to enter the mirror, but before the mirror disappeared Morgaine had thrown the grenade at the foot of the creature that exploded. The strong explosion made the barracks shake and half the room disappeared.  
"You went too far in modifying the grenade." said Levi watching the damage, Twylda was already awake while the two were amazed by what had happened. "Tsk ...." she said, looking at the rubble "The bastard is still alive."  
"What do you mean" asks Levi and she points to a kind of shield that I broke it off slowly revealed the guard soldier, Bryon could not believe one in a voice with almost no words left  
"Antheros"


	20. Crocodile tears

With great difficulty Antheros managed to get him out of the rubble, he was lucky if it weren't for the piece of crystal that was on his chest accompanied by a huge scar where he passed his hand, he left the ward and took his long brown coat nearby put it on as quickly as possible, making sure that the bottle you brought did not break.  
"Antheros !!!" it was Ewelein who was accompanied by Ezarel and Nevra with someone soldiers, Antheros turned his face in silence, she noticed that there was a horn missing from his head. "What happened? Where are the others?"  
Antheros remained silent, Ezarel, seeing the damage, did not wait for answers, passed by Ewelein and Antheros, in the direction of the room, Nevra tried to stop him, but it was too late.  
"Leiftan !!!" he called, he couldn't see anything, just the smoke and dust, as he had no answer he was preparing to enter when he was stopped by Nevra.  
“What do you think you're doing?” Asks Nevra.  
"What do you think I'm doing, voice exercises." said Ezarel "Leiftan is still inside, he could be hurt.  
"Twylda, she is also with Leiftan." said Ewelein as he reached their side, Antheros he wasn’t in the mood to put up with them, much less the Grand Master, he needed to dispatch because the problem was the vice captain joining forces with Etilil and her group, he didn’t expect Bryon to pick her up. But there was a question that burned his mind, who helped Bryon? and how did it? For a year that he is in that body he has memories of the original owner, despite the difficulty he had at the beginning to synchronize, to adapt he tried to know as much as he could for the faeryes the humans were extinct, well it was what they believed .  
Nevra entered the room with two soldiers from his guard, as he was more suitable for the job, the two elves stayed outside with Antheros who told "his version of the story", it didn't take long for the others to join them.  
" WHAT HAPPENED?!" it was Miiko who came in long strides followed by Valkyon and Yan who jumped to accompany their steps. "Leiftan !! or not and Twylda where are they?"  
"We don't know Nevra came in with the Lua and Doriann and they haven't left yet." said Ewelein with shaking hands. "It was my fault I should have stayed here with them."  
Ezarel tried to calm her down while Valkyon lowered his head, Miiko looked like she had a lump in her throat everyone was worried about the situation except Yan, also lowered his head to pretend he was praying, a way to complete that the day was going well for him one more opportunity or better two problems for the grave. With the Leiftan dead he was able to put someone he trusted in his place to keep an eye on Miiko and the others and with bonus Twylda went along.  
"It's a shame, well at least this one with her husband, it won't be long before the son will join them." thought Yan as he smiled. Nevra was not too late and the two soldiers joined the others.  
"Where are they at?" Miiko asks, Antheros still pretended to be crying, Ewelein wanted to heal the wounds but he didn't want it to be just the horn that was broken, Nevra sighed before speaking, he was very serious  
"They are not inside the room, I don't know where they are." Nevra replies, everyone was confused by his answer.  
"What do you mean, you don't know." asks Valkyon.  
"There are traces that you hear a fight, but find no bodies or blood, neither Leiftan nor Twylda." nor did he realize what he was saying. "they just disappeared."  
"With intruders in the pantry." concludes Ezarel, this has caused the whole world to be on alert, Antheros is sure that you have not seen anything else.  
"As I counted I knocked on the door nobody answered, I entered because the spell was weak I called and had no answer and when I realized I was outside with a broken horn, I ..." burst into tears. "It was my fault it was me , I should have warned you instead of going in I hope nothing happened to them. "  
"We can't blame him, at least he is alive," said Yan. "Antheros had better go to rest, don't you think Miiko."  
Miiko made a face, but dismissed, Antheros bowed and left, then I turned to the others and passed his hand over his head.  
"So it's possible what happened in the kitchen can be linked to what happened here?" Theorized Miiko.  
"It is possible, with the woman this wound it is possible that her partner would come to the hospital to look for dressings. Perhaps it is not expected to find people, Leiftan must have fought and lost and was captured together with Twylda." said Nevra.  
"It is possible, but why bother to kidnap." asks Yan  
he asked a good question, the others thought it would be a dead weight to take two people and on top of that there was no reason to ask, especially one who was injured.  
"Why, the woman is hurt." said Ezarel and suddenly he remembers something.  
“Do you have something in mind?” Asks Nevra.  
"I think so, Nevra hit the woman, right." the others shook their heads.- she must be paralyzed, in other words she cannot move.  
"Where does Ezarel want to go?" asks Miiko, but Ewelein realized his reasoning.  
"You mean the intruder to help his partner kidnapped Leiftan." said Ewelein, Ezarel shook his head.  
"Wait, but how Leiftan is going to help." Nevra asks  
"He is the only one who knows how to break your spell." concludes Ezarel. "The intruder must have discovered that Leiftan knows, came here to search for him, he refused and threatened Twylda's life and we know how Leiftan is."  
Miiko bit her lip on the one hand it is possible that they are alive but not for long, she had to act before it is too late.  
"Priest Yan, Ewelein and Nevra you come with me, let's reinforce the protection spell as soon as possible"


	21. pact

All his life he was always in a situation of, say, abnormal, which he did not know how to explain, perhaps it was the relationships he had throughout his life that presented him with the bizarre side of life. However, this did not bother Leiftan, who did not even dream of the fall his life took and faced the monotony of everyday life.  
"Settle, this is your life." he said to himself every day, that he already seemed to be prescribing a mantra, a way to preserve his character that he was playing, he was fed up that sometimes when he looked in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself.  
Since the crest fragmented, strange events started to appear and the last thing that must have involved him found the creature, strange and at the same time familiar. The gentle breeze quickly gave way to a violent storm and the Leiftan in the middle, with some difficulty, was due to the attacks, its claws with sharp blades and if he felt one graze his back, but enough to feel the burning of the wound, while the Wendigo tasted the blood.  
"You already had fun" Leiftan said breathlessly, he needed to buy time to leave with Mery, the wendigo ignored it and was preparing to attack.  
"Tsk ... I see that you are still the same irresponsible." Leiftan heard him an unknown voice, when your account his arm would rise as if it had a will of its own.  
"I need you to say the spell." it didn't take long, because the wendigo was almost on top of him, a ball of energy illuminated the center of the storm, with the little force that I managed to get it together, he threw it at the wendigo, this was the resurfacing of the scar. Obfuscated by the light and wounded, the wendigo left as soon as possible and returned to his original form, Leiftan no longer had the strength to go after it, but he had seen the face. He had pain in his arm and his eyes were fogged, I heard him step on the snow and look to see Mery who was at his side.  
"Mery." he called, his voice almost gone, the small smile, but something was strange. "No, who are you."  
"The guy who saved your life costs a lot, says a" thank you "." the voice was not that of Mery, it seemed that he was possessed. "The name is Archon."  
Leiftan no longer had the strength to fight, he let himself fall in the snow, the Archon approached him, the storm was gradually calming.  
"Stay cool, I just borrowed Mery to talk to you." he made an effort to stay awake it was going to cost. "I'm going to be quick, we're going to be partners, that's why we have to get along ok."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" said Leiftan, Arconte could not answer, passed closer and closer and voices calling Leiftan, Arconte took advantage and lay at the foot of pretending he was unconscious, Leiftan's vision fainted but he could hear the Archon.  
"Because I know something of interest."  
At that time, he thought, that he imagined at least the Archon, until the guy came haunting his dream, the description that Bryon made the description of the Archon, was right for the figure he saw from his dream. Twylda on the other hand went from being scared, to confused and seriously angry.  
"THEN CREATURE CAME FROM THEIR WORLD." despite tiredness,  
she didn't stop her from expressing what she wanted to say, Bryon tried to calm her down, Morgaine who had her back to the group monitoring the other side of the mirror, gasped her eyes at the situation and looked at Levi, who was also fed up, Leiftan I look at the bed at the back that was a sheet covering the person who was lying down, he couldn't even see the face, for one reason he looks at the back of the room to come face to face with someone he wasn't expecting to meet .  
\- Ashkore !!! - said Ashkore mentally, and at the same time pointed and waved at the Leiftan.- what does this idiot mean?  
"ENOUGH TWYLDA !!!" screams Bryon, which made everyone look at him, Twylda's eyes widened, he realized what he did, it was the first time I yelled at her. "Sorry for screaming, I know it's not being easy, but I need you to calm down, they had no idea what was going on. "  
"It's true we didn't know what the situation was, not that I'm trying to apologize for our carelessness." said Levi.  
"We on guard also failed to protect the crystal, it was because of its fragmentation that the wendigo passed on to our world and I promised that I would protect you and our son, sorry you were right I shouldn't have enlisted in guard." Twylda didn't know what to say, so Leiftan took the opportunity to speak after his hand on Twylda's shoulder.  
"I know what you're feeling, but Bryon is right that both parties are to blame and I don't want to shirk responsibility, that's why we're going to trust them." turned to Levi. "How can I help you?"


	22. Darkness I know

Leiftan and Levi was near the bed where Etilil was, Leiftan could see that she had her eyes blindfolded, he was sitting while Levi was standing beside him, despite being in the same place that Ashkore could not communicate with the other, he didn't want to risk Twylda and Bryon seeing him together. But the problem was the other two Leiftan did not have much information about them, in the state that he could not face Levi even with the help of Ashkore to dominate him but Morgaine was not to underestimate the two she was perhaps the most dangerous.  
" It's her." said Levi, Leiftan looked at Etilil, there was still the question that the person he had to treat was someone from his past, Amaya jumps on the bed to smell Etilil.  
"I see that she had a date with Nevra." he said while concentrating, put one hand on her forehead and the other on her belly, because he was weak, he could use skill to free her from the paralysis and at the same time see her conscience. "I still didn't thank you for the help, thank you very much. "  
"It's our job." replies Levi before crossing his arms, Leiftan continued with the process, since Levi was not willing to continue the conversation or so he thought.  
"But I have to say, for someone who meets the wendigo for the second time and subvivi you seem too calm."  
"He's more perceptive than I thought," thought Leiftan, but Etilil was already starting to move causing Amaya to jump out of bed. "Calm down, it's almost over."  
With the attention that was on Levi who did not pay attention to her conscience to manifest, when your account he was involved in darkness. One thing is certain, this darkness was not where the Archon was, who consumed everything and everyone, a place where despair and loneliness reigns like an iron fist and received his victims coldly, but one he knew, looked more like a moonless night and instead of stars to illuminate the sparks like the flame she carries in her lantern, Leiftan felt calm for the first time in a long time.  
"Gentle darkness." the realization comes out as a whisper on his lips, Levi could hear him and was more confused when I saw the tear running down the vice captain's face. Ashkore who was witnessing the situation was perplexed, if he had not seen himself with his own eyes and someone tells him he was the first to not believe it, what he knew about Leiftan, even when he is not acting  
he has a very intense, complex aura for Ashkore it was difficult to know for sure what he is thinking, but seeing him so vulnerable was something I was not expecting, on the one hand it was enough to confirm the person who is in front of him is the real Ethilil only remains to know how ?  
"Why are you crying?" said Etilil, who had recovered, passed his hand over Leiftan's face, he said nothing, although wearing gloves he could feel her cold hand, he needed to feel it even though they were not alone he needed that moment. The moment did not last long Amaya who was no longer happy with the brute waking up from Etilil and still caressing her owner's face attacked Etilil scratched her face in the proseou torn the blindfold that was in her eyes.  
"Amaya !!!" said Leiftan trying to calm his pet, Levi got in but without luck she was out of control, which made Leiftan fall on top of Etilil and the two fell from the bed below.  
At this moment, Etilil no longer had it, the blindfold dropped off to cover her eyes, she could see his eyes were emerald green, his skin was pale, although the white linen shirt hid his body she could feel his torso defined by below, after a short silence.  
" You, you’re even pretty." This is what Levi fired


	23. complicacy

Levi lifted Leiftan and Etilil before Amaya, the mascot turns to attack, was already on the bed preparing, was making short chirps, she was standing on her two hind legs and the front ones showed her semi claws -retractable, sharp that looked harder than diamond.  
"Oh! Vice can you calm down, the furball ?" asks Levi who was still grabbing Etilil by the arm, Leiftan nodded and went over to Amaya to try to calm her down.  
"Amaya is all right," he said, holding out his arms. "They won't hurt us."  
Amaya stirred a bit before jumping into her owner's lap curled up against Leiftan's abdomen, Etilil seeing him run a hand over the relative's fur, she was satisfied on her owner's lap made Etilil have a twinge of envy of the mascot.  
"We have problems, I hope you concentrate on what you need, we don't have much time." Levi said to Etilil, Morgaine who was repaired stopped to see the commotion Bryon and Twylda also stopped the conversation to get closer, Bryon saw her blindfolded Etilil and all the frowning look at Amaya and could guess what happened.  
"Vice captain I can explain is ...." but Leiftan stopped him and turned to Levi, Twylda looked at the woman who was in front of her, despite the spiders it did not inspire confidence of the three, Etilil  
for Twylda it felt like a distant and cold person Bryon said to give it a try.  
"Please, first of all, I want to thank you for helping Bryon." he bowed to Levi and Etilil. "Not only and for saving Twylda and me from the creature."  
Bryon had no words, Twylda could feel tears coming to her eyes, while Etilil and Levi exchanged looks Morgaine went back to what he was doing.  
"There is no need to say thank you ..." Leiftan didn't let it end, he needed to lead the conversation, knowing now who he was leading was not going to be easy, one misstep could ruin everything.  
"With all due respect, but because your job is no reason, you are risking your life to save others is something very noble that should not be overlooked." his tone was serious which made Levi say nothing, Leiftan continues. "Bryon was the first person who helped me a lot when I arrived and even after he died he still helps if it weren't for him ... I don't want to to imagine."  
Etilil took the pipe out, sat the bed, lit it to start smoking Levi did the same, Leiftan raised an eyebrow when he saw her smoking.  
"What did I miss?" She said.  
At this moment Antheros was walking towards Cherry tree, when he arrived he passed a secret passage that Ashkore used to give the Q.G, on the other side a bunch of infected people waiting for him, Antheros smile and told them to follow him. Inside the Q.G in the Miiko crystal room, Yan, Ewelein and Nevra did a protection spell plus a location spell, Nevra snorted he was already getting angry, Miiko noticed and told him to pay attention.  
In the corridor, Valkyon and Ezarel plus a small group of soldiers are waiting for orders to begin the search.  
"Hey !! Doriann so he punished you," Buckie whispered, with Doriann snorting he was in Ezarel's group with Anya and Darfn, Doriann also whispered.  
"You know, if a lady is involved, nothing or nobody stops him, but as the Grand Master let's say I asked him for his help, the task falls on me to make sure that nobody moves what is his." Buckie laughed Ezarel looked backwards, which made Buckie pretend to be coughing and then came back forward.  
"Do you think she'll want to see him after the assassination attempt?" Buckie asks what made Doriann grimace before answering.  
"She IS a woman, just put her eyes on him, he is already forgiven and you know the rest." Buckie nodded his head.  
"I don't know, if it's going to be like that, I mean the guy took the cornucopia on top of him."  
"Buckie believes, it was because she didn't see him." Buckie was going to say something when Valkyon told him to follow him, it looks like they had a lead.


	24. Leiftan e Etilil

Etilil massaged the palpals with mild irritation, Leiftan noticed that she was shaken by what she had just heard.  
"It is more serious than I thought." Levi nodded in silence, Etilil pulled the smoke out and continued, "How long have you been out of contact with the extinguishing world?"  
"I'm not sure, a few months I think." responds Leiftan.- it is a kind of fog, several soldiers tried to cross, but return to the place when they left.  
Upon hearing what the vice captain said, Morgaine turned his attention to Etilil: "You mean that Wendigo learned the same technique as the boss."  
The witch was increasingly frustrated by the news, Leiftan seemed confused by the conversation, Etilil sent Morgaine to monitor the guards, Morgaine said nothing more and I went back to work.  
"What does she mean?" asks Leiftan, Etilil and Levi exchanged looks, Bryon and Twylda were nervous.  
"That he is getting more and more developed" Etilil got up from the bed and took a few steps to the window to think, Leiftan left Amaya in bed, she lay down without taking her eyes off Etilil.  
"Vice captain, do you happen to know about Mery?" asks Levi, Leiftan looked at Bryon, although Twylda still didn’t trust these mainly from Etilil, who was looking over her shoulder at the conversation.  
"Vice captain, please I did a stupid thing and my family is paying." Bryon was determined, it was the first time he saw the brownie with such conviction.  
"Little Mery he ... he is safe, he finds himself, Chrome hid him in my room and through a security barrier for anyone to enter."  
"Who is Chrome?" asks Etilil, coming back to them, Bryon answers the question.  
"He's a young Werewolf in the shadow guard." Etilil made a face which confuses Bryon, "What's the matter? It's because he's a werewolf."  
"I have no problem with him being the werewolf, it's more for who he works for." Bryon paused and remembered what happened in the pantry. "Yeah ... the shadow captain, but you can rest easy, Vice captain took care of Chrome, as if he were in the same family."  
Etilil found it strange, Leiftan realized by the way she looked at him, when she was suspicious, she half-closed her eyes, was silent for seconds and then sketched a soft smile and asked.  
"If it weren't too much trouble, why isn't the young man with yours?" he was not surprised by the question, is it true that Chrome should be with other werewolves because he is very young and did not know how to control his powers, even though he is getting away he doesn’t know how much? "Unless, you are ..."  
"I am not a werewolf, Chrome lost its parents very early, there was no one else, I looked for a clan to look after it, but I was out of luck." said Leiftan, Etilil is not staying there.  
"I see, but without further description what are you?" Asks Etilil, Leiftan looked away before answering.  
"Well, I am a Lorialet." he finally replied, Etilil was going to say something, but was interrupted by Morgaine.  
"I don't want to spoil the conversation, which was very lively, but we have two problems, the first is with Ykhar's group and the worst is yet to come, this Antheros is gathering an army."  
"WHAT!!??" they said at the same time, Etilil didn’t take long, took the yields from the situation,  
she had a lot to think about, but right now she didn't have much chance and time was running out, she had to play with what she had, but she felt herself between the sword and the wall.  
She did not trust the guard, much less the enemy of the guard, she hated to follow the mentality of "the enemy of my enemy, my friend is". She sighed, put the pipe, pulled Levi and whispered something in his ear, he didn't like it but he didn't say anything he noticed.  
"Okay, let's be quick, my name is Etilil, the big guy is Levi and Morgaine." the other two nodded. "Levi, you are going to come out of the mirror and you know what to do. The rest will come with me, we will get the kid and Morgaine will prepare Bunraku."  
"At your orders, boss." they would leave the hospital room, leaving Levi alone, he lit his cigarette and turned to where Ashkore was and called him.  
Ashkore checked to see if there was anyone else and I approached Levi. "What's going on?"  
"You will help me delay Wendigo's army, since you know this place." said Levi, Ashkore could not refuse, it was time to get rid of the creature he already missed the sun.  
"What is the plan."  
Valkyon and Ezarel was at the door of Ykhar's room, everyone is silent and nervous, it wasn't long before Valkyon put the door down and from inside they heard someone shouting. to his surprise Valkyon recognized the voice.  
"VALKYON !! ??" Ykhar said, startled by the invasion and looked around to find the civilian rooms in her room "WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE !!?"  
Ezarel came in amazed to see her in bed and other civilians who were put to be infected.  
"Valkyon, this day is getting more and more strange." he just nodded his head.


	25. Inglourious Basterds

The wind was slowly rising to give rise to a great unrest, some of the inhabitants of the city of Eel collected the rest of the food they could get, soldiers were already sending them to go to their homes. In that second Levi and Ashkore were hidden behind the wall to see the population to disperse.  
"It seems that they have already forgotten what they came here to do, typical" said Ashkore, crossing his arms Levi did not answer, smoked his cigarette calmly while Ashkore watched the inhabitants going to their homes and the soldiers entering the Q.G.  
"Nobody does anything." he was clenching his arms, Levi noted, "Windigo has been terrorizing Eel for over a year now and they haven't captured it yet."  
"And you?" Levi made a statement, Ashkore wasn't expecting him to say anything, but he was still.  
"I have been making their lives in hell for two years." says Ashkore. "As you can see, it is not difficult, but this is a waste of time, trying to save these people, you know they will not be happy and the same can apply to the kid they want to save. to the bastards who destroyed her life. "  
"Nobody does anything." he was clenching his arms, Levi noted, "Windigo has been terrorizing Eel for over a year now and they haven't captured it yet."  
"And you?" Levi made a statement, Ashkore wasn't expecting him to say anything, but he was still.  
"I have been making their lives in hell for two years." tells Ashkore. "As you can see, it is not difficult, but this is a waste of time, trying to save these people, you know they will not be happy and the same can apply to the kid they want to save. He will grow up and become just like the bastards who destroyed her life. "  
"In addition to being a terrorist, are you also a psychic?" said Levi and stepped up to face Ashkore, just smoked, threw it out and threw it out. "Even if you are one, who are you to decide the kid's future or Eel's people?"  
Ashkore put himself in a defensive mode, although Levi still had his hands in his pockets, he could feel Levi's gaze was intense.  
"So, you are so good that you believe that people will accept you with open arms."  
"I think you are confusing things, I am not doing this for glory and I have no interest in changing the mentality of Eel's people." he said calmly without changing his voice. "and you can believe that they are in the same opinion, for us it is another day at work."  
Levi's body started to tense, "I can see that you have your adversities with the guard, but that is no reason to dictate your future and that of others just like what they did to Etilil and perhaps to you."  
Ashkore was going to say something but noticed a figure behind Levi, he was a creature similar to the wendigo, but he was less developed like Antheros.  
"Anyway, it's possible I already saved ungrateful people and at the first opportunity they had tried to stab them in the back." the creature took a leap to attack Levi, Ashkore tried to warn but he only had time to see Levi turn around and punch him that hit the creature's shattered face. The moment seemed to be passing slowly, Ashkore could see the violent impact of the punch.  
to undo the face of the creature, the skull to be alms, the eyes to fall to the ground and the jaw to break. It flew a few inches like a sheet of paper, Ashkore said nothing and did not move, Levi approached the creature and grabbed one of its feet.  
"They didn't get to take the second chance they had," he dragged over to Ashkore, who was looking at where a head was supposed to be, to find a kind of slimy mass. "Let's say there was no third."  
"What are they doing here? And how are they healed?" asked Ezarel and he just needed to pull his hair out, there were no answers and the questions were more and more, Ykhar and the others were not of much help they didn’t remember anything. "Unless it’s a trick of the intruders, for us to cheat "  
"Wait !! intruders? Which intruders?" asks Ykhar, the soldiers' remains whispered and looked suspiciously at Ykhar and her group. "I'm not an intruder, please believe it, Valkyon"  
"Ezarel, she is telling the truth." says Valkyon. "I doubt that the intruders knew Ykhar, or some of the civilians."  
Ezarel had to admit, on the one hand that Valkyon was right, it was impossible to have seen Ykhar and if it was to take her place, they had done it earlier, but at the same time it made no sense.  
"Damn, what's going on here, I don't understand anything, this doesn't make sense." he said while he was having one of his crises, Valkyon and trying to calm the alchemist, but he stopped looking at the secretary.  
Ezarel noticed, but it wasn't just him, everyone in the room had their eyes exposed at that point, only Ezarel who was on his back turned slowly to find Bunraku looking back.  
"So, how's life?" said Etilil speaking through Bunraku, no one said anything, some went back, to see the doll better and Valkyon went pale. "Ahh !! what is it? it looks like they saw a ghost, you don't want answers."  
At that moment, Leiftan made himself heard, which made many people leave what they were in, Ezarel was the first.  
"Leiftan !! ARE YOU WELL?" He said, he was not the only one the soldiers ran to the foot of Bunraku, he did not say, nothing more.  
"Ok, your beloved vice is fine, alive and in good health and you have several questions so let's negotiate."


	26. Blinding illusion

Antheros took off his coat, he was tired of the heat, he wanted to feel the chill that chillingly caress his pale skin. He and the others infected passed through the Refuge of Eel, the inhabitants were inside their houses to protect themselves from the storm that already made them want to appear.  
"So, are we going to do something or stay here planted? - Ashkore asks Levi who were hiding behind one of the houses watching the parade pass.  
"Do you have a death wish?" says Levi "follow the plan and leave the wendigo to Etilil."  
"Are you sure they will take care of the creature?"  
"Yes, if she doesn’t distract with the cute boy", replies Levi, who knew the witch well, Ashkore shook his head he knew very well what Levi was talking about, but on the other hand he knew Leiftan well, he was quite capable of testing her resistance.  
"The coast is clear." warned Levi, Antheros was already at the doors of the Q.G, looked at the Q.G as the others arrived at their feet. he didn't move, he was just looking at the highest point of the Q.G, the crystal room. He could feel melancholy invading his thoughts, "It seems that it’s not just hunger that I feel." Antheros looked down and realized that the shield that protected the Q.G.  
"Grandmaster is already in shape." I put his hand on the shield without touching it, they play the last look at the place where he once called home, he vaguely remembers the arrival of the city of Eel, it was a difficult time for Antheros at that time to see parents and friends being burned alive and the laughter of the barbarians who committed such atrocities.  
Bryon and Twylda were worried about him, they knew about the deep sadness of him not having the family that unfortunately was no longer present. Antheros as soon as I ate his blue eyes were lifeless his dark brown hair was dull, it looked like it wouldn't last long.  
"Antheros, come with me!" ordered Bryon who led to see the famous crystal, upon arriving in the room they are received by priest Yan.  
"Greetings, may the spirit of the great Oracle be with you." says Yan, Bryon and Antheros bowed to the priest. "So this is the boy who was speaking, I am sorry what happened young Antheros." Antheros shrank, Yan noticed and smiled to calm him.  
"Young Antheros, I know you have a lot of sadness in your heart and that Bryon came to see me to see if he could help." Yan took Antheros' hands, "here you can feel safe because she can help."  
"Who is she?" asks Antheros timidly, Yan still, grabbed Antheros' hands and asked Bryon to follow him into the crowd that they were praying, confused him and Bryon did the same as the others and it was at that moment that he saw a winged woman with two bluish horns, a white skin with snow covered with scales and a tail. The light she gave off was warm he could feel that her heart was full of joy and peace in the presence of the Oracle and the same day he and Bryon decided to join the guard.  
If regret kills ... Antheros rises what he knows today would never have joined the guard, would never have supported Bryon with the idea, would not have stayed in Eel nor for another day would have tried his luck in the world outside the protection of the "Great" Oracle, perhaps it never arrived, where it arrived. For years Antheros and Bryon among others suffered a lot at the hands of the strongest, despite in the beginning they protected each other and because they were in the same guard they gradually started to have small fights that you started to grow huge discussions, Antheros was getting more and more disappointed with the attitudes that Bryon became more and more passive and left all  
people go over it to the point of being mocked for it.  
Antheros tried to defend him but Bryon stopped him and scolded him, the three captains of the guard  
he was not of much help whenever Antheros became interested in a lady, the lady was in Nevra's arms, he was always the target of Ezarel's ill disposition and Valkyon was also not very present or did not want to know anything.  
Whenever he was on the edge, he went to the hall to pray to the Oracle because for him it was the only reason to stay there.  
The day before the attack on the crystal he was praying, Yan had asked that nobody enter the room, but as he was having a nervous breakdown he decided to go calm down in the crystal room, he didn't want to know and was praying until he fell asleep, however he woke up with a deck of steps and frightened hid under the crystal, luck was a hole big enough to fit.  
"You can come in Daynis, I said I didn't want anyone in here, Miiko is in a meeting and she won't leave there anytime soon." it was the priest's voice, Antheros asked the Oracle so he wouldn't be caught.  
"She is still a Grand Master, I thought your Excellency would have taken care of her already." said the Daynis.  
" Unfortunately, I will still have to put up with her for a while." he said disgustedly." because of her sister."  
This Daynis man started to laugh, a laugh that Antheros knew well, this guy was to blame for the massacre in the village of Antheros, he bit his lip hard with the discovery.   
"It makes less noise I don't want to be seen with you" says Yan.  
"Your Excellency, rest assured, I don't want to end our collaboration." Replies Daynis  
"Yeah, the souls I asked for?" Asks Yan.  
"Souls?" Antheros silently repelled him, who was more confused, Daynis opened the bag and Antheros could hear the cries of the crying souls, Antheros was increasingly scared.  
"So, satisfied excellence." asks Daynis, Yan smiles  
"Yes, everything is ready for tomorrow night, I can't wait" Yan took a small bag of coins and shot it to Daynis who made sure to confirm the gold coins.  
"As always, it is a pleasure to do business." fired and left Yan waited a while and left too, found alone Antheros left under the crystal to come across a horrifying scene he could see the faces of the souls in the crystal were in agony one by one they disappeared and the crystal seemed to be devouring one by one one he was in shock as soon as i left the room with a single thought  
"What the hell was that about?"


	27. Shattered

Antheros continued to run down the corridor and still thinking about the conversation between the priest and this Daynis, he had several questions and was afraid of the answers, he was so focused that he didn't realize he was hitting Keroshane.  
"Antheros !! what's the hurry?" he said rummaging his glasses on his face, noticed the state that Antheros was in. "Are you okay?"  
"I ..." Antheros did not know where to start, Keroshane was worried, he wanted to tell and at the same time and what if it was just a misunderstanding on his part?  
"Antheros, are you sick and want to go see Ewelein?" Asks Keroshane.  
"No, there is no need." she stopped for a while thinking an excuse. "It's just ... I haven't eaten yet and you know if you don't hurry me ..."  
"Karuto, but do you have to run? I doubt he'll leave you hungry." says Keroshane.  
"Yeah, but you never know his temper." says nervous, Keroshane was not very convinced by the answer, but he was already starting to be hungry.  
"Since we are hungry we go to the dining room, which I talk to karuto." Antheros agreed and went with Keroshane, when they arrived in the cafeteria and Karuto luckily was not there. They took the leftover food and sat at the table by the door. The two were in silence with Antheros. He was still dueling whether to speak or not, Kero put his fork down before speaking.  
"Ezarel or Nevra?" He says in a serious tone, Antheros was not aware. "I know that Ezarel has pranks , Nevra is lazy who at the first opportunity runs away from responsiveness." says as he closed his fists, bowed his head and shook his body, Antheros knew that kero was the favorite victim of the two captains.  
"No, it's about the priest." he said nervously, Kero pulled his glasses up, Antheros swallowed, but it was too late to go back.  
"The priest !?" asks Kero. "Did he do anything?"  
"No, I have no problem with him. It's just that I was curious about him." hearing Keroshane frown at him, "It's him and the Grand Master who don't get along, which I think ..."  
Keroshane sighed and ran his hand behind the back of his neck before replying. "You are the first soldier who talks about the subject." Antheros knew there were rumors about the relationship or lack of it between the priest and the Grand Master.  
"I will say it, but it promises that this conversation does not leave here."  
"I swear by styx." said Antheros.  
"Well, I know there are remorse, it is better not to confirm, the organization is not the best but we are not going to make it worse." he took the glass to drink water to continue. "Sacredote Yan always wanted to take Miiko's place.  
Antheros did not want to believe what he heard, for him Yan did not seem like a person to be in a place of leadership, as he is so devoted to the Oracle and the people who seek help.  
yes he knew that Yan and Miiko shocked a lot, but it was always him who criticized the captains' behavior and her failures, Antheros remembered if that Daynis involved something to get rid of Miiko.  
"But why was he not a grand master?"  
"Oráculo chose Miiko for the current job." replies kero. "if he didn't like it very much before the choice, then after the choice .... say it didn't help much, he couldn't go against the choice of the Oracle and the Northern Kingdoms became an ally of the city of Eel.  
"The grand master is from the northern kingdom, right?" Kero shook his head positively, he realized the part of the sister in the background he realized the situation of the priest. "It is a bit unfair, after all ..."  
"I don't think it's unfair." answer the kero  
"Because it was the Oracle's choice." he asks curiously.  
"No, the reason is if he were Grand Master, he would be a lot worse than Miiko." Antheros realized that Keroshane, who he knew more than he was telling him, "Do not let yourself be obfuscate by the sacerdote"  
After some time, he says goodbye to Keroshane, still thinking about the conversation with the kero at a certain point Yan has a reason and he did some to the crystal and souls, yes the crystal chose Miiko, but it doesn't seem that he blames Oracle and he is very careful of her. As he passed the gates, he noticed that a group of Elves were preparing to enter with their white cloaks to protect them from the cold and snow, the leader of the group was the only one without a hood, with gray-blond hair, dark blue eyes that intimidated anyone, he took long, assertive steps.  
Antheros for the Brooch he had on the cover, they were from Lund'Mulhingar.  
"I didn't want to be in Ezarel's place, he is quite capable of jumping out the window."  
The day was already over and it started snowing, Antheros was at Bryon's house since his lathe was over, although he didn't want to see Bryon, Twylda had asked him to go to dinner with them since Mery missed Antheros, could not refuse. Dinner was not going well Twylda just talked, Bryon mumbled something when Antheros just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible Mery was not understanding what was happening.  
"Dad and uncle are angry." said little Mery, making Bryon and Antheros look at each other.  
"It's none of your business, Mery, it's adults." Bryon replies what Twylda did and Antheros didn't like his tone for Mery.  
"Bryon !!" said Twylda, Antheros got up to answer.  
"Leave Twylda, he only has strength for those who care about him" Bryon was already up to face Antheros.  
"ENOUGH !!! THE TWO." Shouts Twylda, but what stopped them was an explosion that made the house tremble and the screams that came from outside, Mery ran into Twylda's arms, Bryon and Antheros grabbed their coats and left the house as they ran in direction of the headquarters.  
"Antheros !! look at the sky." Bryon pointed and Antheros could see what looked like shooting stars found it strange, already at the gates they could see the flood and in that whole mess they only heard  
"SHARED, THE GREAT CRYSTAL."


	28. A night of insanity

Gradually the streets were filling with curious to know what was going on, however within the Q.G pandemonium reigned, Bryon and Antheros tried to navigate through the crowd that was concentrated there. As some difficulty reached the main corridor, they could hear the screams of the priest and the Grand Master inside the crystal room.  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT .... I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE OLD GRAIN-MASTER HAD HIS HEAD TO RECEIVE YOU." Yan was being held by Ezarel, his yellow tang that was always clean and tidy, was cracked and dirty of blood that falls from the priest's head. his light brown hair was down.  
"BE CAREFUL WITH THE SPEAKS OF OUR MASTER YAN !!!! YOU CAN TALK ABOUT ME, BUT DON'T DARE TO SPEAK HIS NAME !!!" Miiko had her ears back, showed her teeth, I could see her sharp canines, her tails looked like dancing snakes, her pink Kimono was rumpled because of Ewelein who was holding her up so as not to crush the priest's skull.  
"Where's Leiftan at !?" Ewelein was on edge, if he took another second, she didn't want to imagine what was going to happen. Bryon and Antheros were at the door at the entrance with the other soldiers, not one of them dared to leave the place, Miiko and Yan were not kidding, Bryon swallowed and signaled Antheros that he was going to try his luck, Antheros who guessed what he was going to do and tried to stop him. Bryon felt him a hand on his shoulder turned to face the person who stopped him.  
"Stay here, I'll get this one." it was the vice captain, Bryon said nothing and let the leiftan pass to go to Miiko, who had already let go of the Ewelein that I almost fell. Leiftan grabbed one of Miiko's arms, she was not in the mood to collaborate and with the other arm loose, tried to attack Leiftan.  
"MIIKO !!!" shouted Ewelein when she saw the attacking vice captain, he quickly immobilized the attempt by holding her wrist before reaching his eyes, nobody wanted to believe what had just happened the grandmaster never had this so aggressive behavior and so little to resolve with violence, despite the explosive temperament she never reached this point.  
"Grandmaster, please I ask you to calm your anger." upon hearing Leiftan's quiet voice, she realized what she was going to do she looked at Ewelein and the soldiers and could see a mixture of worry and fear, he slowly let go of her arms. "We are all in the same situation, but we cannot they give in to despair, we have to pay attention to the inhabitants of the city of Eel and we need your leadership. "  
"THIS IS A LEIFTAN JOKE, I AM NOT LAUGHING !!!!" Yan had let go of Ezarel with an elbow that hit the elf in the face, he grabbed his face in pain Ewelein ran to Ezarel to help him. "I ALWAYS TELL IT FOR WEEKS, THAT WE HAVE AN INTRUDE BETWEEN US, THE LACK OF FOOD, THE KARUTO'S DISAPPEARED UTENSILS, AMONG OTHER THINGS AND WHAT IT HAS DID NOTHING."  
Miiko is starting to lose her mind, but Leiftan stopped her. "This is not the time for a priest, we have more urgent matters to attend to."  
"THEN THIS IS NOT URGENT." Yan exalted more and more, while Leiftan matured his composure, many of the soldiers began to take the next step to try to calm the priest down, although Leiftan appeared calm, inside he was perhaps more furious than Miiko. the desire to squeeze the asshole’s neck in front of him couldn’t be measured he waited so long for this moment and the fanatic ruined everything, he had taken out half of his anger at the Lund'Mulhingar emissary.  
"So can you tell me what the priest was doing with the emissary, Mr Willem, in the crystal room?" Asks the vice captain to the priest, who was red with rage, calmed down in a fright, cleared his throat before answering. there is waiting for what I was doing here in the dead of night. "  
"What? What question is this? Are you suspicious of me?" Yan was embarrassed, of all Leiftan was someone he didn't know how to deal with, the first time he saw you understand that you are a naive and easy to manipulate man, getting to know him better is difficult to do to double the priest's will, as an idiot, he had nothing.  
"That's not what I said, it's weird to be here in the dark with a guest."  
"Yeah ... I heard a noise and I came to see what it was and Lord Willem was with me, now where was Mr. Willem he went after the intruder." Yan tried to change the subject everyone was looking at him, Leiftan realized that he was trying to escape.  
"So predictable," thought Leiftan. "I found him lying on the garden floor with a blow to the head.  
"WHAT !!! I mean, it's possible." he was more and more nervous.  
"Yes, he is alive Julithe is taking care of him, but the priest said I heard a noise because he did not call one of the captains of the guard?"  
"I wasn't going to leave a guest alone, I mean you didn't see what happened."  
"All the more reason to call on someone to help, maybe we could have prevented the worst." said Miiko, who was calmer, Yan turned his face on if the conversation was going to stay with the villain in the story and he couldn't say what he was doing, first of all he had to get out of there before the interrogation started again.  
"I have a headache, I shouldn't have been disrespectful to Miiko, but when I saw the crystal in this state I ..." I pretended a dizziness, Miiko had no patience for his theater, called the soldiers to help outside with the inhabitants, Ewelein helped Ezarel who was still red-faced and mumbled something, Bryon helped Yan to the hospital room, but Antheros stayed behind in the crystal room  
Leiftan said he was going to stay in the room to see if there were any "clues", already alone Antheros approached the vice captain he was not sure what he was doing, but he had to admit the priest was increasingly suspicious.  
"Vice captain has a moment."


	29. Corruption

Antheros told what he had seen that afternoon between Yan and Daynis, about souls and the crystal. Leiftan listened carefully to the soldier's story, at the end he sighed and put his hands on his hips.  
“Did you say, what did you see to anyone else?” Asks the vice-captain, Antheros was tightening his dark brown coat, before you answer.  
"Vice-captain is the first I tell, I didn't want to involve Kero." And he looks at the ground. "I still have doubts, but it is possible that the Grand Master is in danger."  
"I doubt that the priest would be mad to attempt a coup," said Leiftan with a comforting smile.  
Antheros had heard the priest mentioning her sister and by the tone of his voice gave the indent that he could not touch the grand master.  
"But ..." Leiftan didn't let go.  
"It is better to forget what I saw you." Antheros was confused by the vice's request.  
"Vice how can I forget something of this importance."  
Leiftan put his hands on his shoulders. "Antheros, the priest is devoted to the crystal, you know that very well, although he doesn't like the Grand Master he would never use the crystal for that purpose."  
Antheros was not very convinced with Leiftan said.  
"You have to be careful, if the conversation ends up in the ears of the priest or someone a resident, that you are defaming his image, you can suffer the consequences."  
"I know"  
"You were tired and you had just woken up. It is natural that you must have confused things, don't ruin your life." Antheros scratched his head what Leiftan said has some meaning, he could not prove it and even more, Yan was adored by the inhabitants of the city of Eel and descended from one of Eldarya's oldest clans, no one would believe the simple soldier.  
"You are ... right, vice captain, I can help you"  
"I appreciate it, but Chrome will help with the clues." just said a young man, with long black hair with red streaks and bright orange eyes, in the uniform of the shadow guard I entered the room Antheros bowed and left the two alone in the room.  
"Leif ... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE !!! ??" Leiftan covered the werewolf's mouth and made sure no one heard him.  
"Without making a lot of noise, I'll explain everything, that's fine." he said as he was whispering and Chrome shook his head and Leiftan uncovered his mouth.  
"Sorry ... but I thought the plan was to corrupt the crystal, not try to know, to burst." said Chrome as he approached the crystal.  
"Yeah, the two imbeciles changed their plans at the last minute." Leiftan was on the side of Chrome crouched down to look at the crystal.  
“And how did you and Ashkore manage to escape?” Asks Chrome, already crouched by Leiftan.  
"We were in the middle of the ritual, when we heard the door open Yan came in followed by the emissary, as we could not stop the ritual, then we heard them arguing, until we realized that they were doing another ritual."  
"As the crystal was already being used, another ritual at the same time another subloaded the crystal which made it fragment." concludes Chrome.  
" Yes, we took the opportunity to escape, I was almost caught by Yan but luckily Ashkore threw a bottle at the priest's head, we went out the window with Willem behind us."  
"It's already explained how you found the emissary," said Chrome. "It was necessary to hit him so hard, the guy hasn't woken up yet."  
"He is alive, he is not, his luck is that the frying pan was only enough for a blow," he said sulkily. "Remember tomorrow buying the frying pan for Karuto.  
"You know that Ashkore is going to steal the frying pan again." repelled Chrome, Leiftan said nothing more, he removed the shards under the crystal plus the stained parchment, he gave Chrome that smell. "This is .... the tear of the dragon !!"  
" What do you mean?" asks Leiftan, Chrome jumped into the hole, took out more. "This is ..."  
"They were opening a portal here in the crystal room," said Chrome. "But where to."  
Leiftan did not take long to respond.  
"For the human world ..."


	30. The crystal piece

"THE WORLD OF HUMANS" Leiftan, motioned for the young werewolf to speak quietly. "sorry, but what do they have in mind?"  
"I know as much, as you do." said the vice captain, rubbed his chin, he knew that the priest and the royal family of Lund'Mulhingar had been up to something for some time. "I thought it was very strange, the arrival of the emissary never crossed my mind that this was it. .. "  
"I know ... but what do they want in the world that is deserted? According to what I hear, a disaster occurred ..." Chrome covered his mouth and looked at Leiftan, he seemed not to have heard, he was looking intently at the crystal that had a faint shine "Leiftan, are you okay?"  
"I remember that this portal was connected to a small town, Eufrone." he whispers without looking away, Chrome tried to check that the vice captain was fine to find him enraged. His green eyes were terrifying, Chrome knew that expression whenever his past was involved.  
"Come on, Leif calm down, I know when Euphrone is important to you, but seeing the positive side indirectly prevented the portal from opening." Leiftan covered his face with his hand, Chrome was increasingly distressed by the his silence.  
"Chrome," he said at last, removing his hand from his face and looking away at the young man. "Put what you found on the site again, don't forget anything."  
"What ?? you have evidence here and you want to hide it?" asks alamarado.  
"You forgot that Ashkore and I were here too, if I show the evidence I am giving the priest the perfect excuse to blame the intruder and it is better to stay for the time being this secret between us the more people involved in this story, the more complicated it gets our mission. "  
Chrome had to admit Leiftan was right and did what he said, in the end when everything was in place, Chrome turned to him and asked.  
"And now what are we going to do?"  
"Tomorrow I want you to go to the Alchemy Laboratory, see if there is another dragon's tear."  
"You want me to steal the tear."  
"No, first I want to be sure of what they want, which is for sure what they want. I'm going to talk to Ashkore and the rest to find the pieces of the crystal as soon as possible." he started walking towards the door with Chrome behind.  
The following tomorrow, all the soldiers were present in the entrance hall, Antheros had not slept all night and it seems that it was not just him.  
" Attention!!" Miiko was on top of the platform, on the left side of it meet the three captains and the direct Leiftan and priest. "Yesterday, as you know the great crystal was, fragmented by a nefarious act. Unfortunately, the small pieces of the crystal are scattered around Eldarya, which is why we cannot waste any more time. We are already in contact with our allies, who should now be looking for us and Eel's soldiers must also give ours.  
Hearing a salute from the soldiers, Leiftan took a step forward and raised his hands to calm the crowd. master, is it also possible with the energy source uncontrolled a lot of you or if someone can appear with symptoms that out of the ordinary, drive with Ewelein, if you have any more questions? "Nobody answered.  
"Pos well, disperse." ordered Miiko and so they did, Ewelein got close to Miiko and the others, Yan noticed and didn't let Miiko speak.  
"Ewelein, for Oraculo with this emissary he has already woken up." asks Yan, who was waiting to speak to Willem, but she bit her lip before answering.  
"Yeah, he woke up, but he's not going to be much help." she said with nervousness in her voice.  
"Whatever you want to say, he has something serious." incest again Yan, Ewelein swallowed, took a deep breath and when and started to speak.  
"Lord Willem, this is not dangerous, be careful." them the voices of the soldiers who came with the emissary.  
"NO !! YOU'RE BORING, I WANT TO SWEET" in front of Miiko and the others, the emissary who looked like a child appeared, he ran, jumped and put his tongue out to people who were close.  
"Ewelein what's up with the emissary?" asks Miiko, Yan was in shock, Ezarel and Nevra were trying not to laugh at the situation, Valkyon rubbed his forehead.  
"Yeah, Chrome was right, I used a lot of force." thought Leiftan, on that shelf Chrome appeared and motioned to Vice who took advantage of the confusion to go with Chrome.  
"So, you found something." he said  
"You're right, there is one more weakness in Ezarel's hiding place." said Chrome.  
"Don't get you off the ground?" asks Leiftan, Chrome shook his head, Miiko called for him to help catch Willem, Chrome saw Willem running from side to side.  
“Was it from the blow?” Asks Chrome.  
"It was," said Leiftan.  
" I warned you."  
"I know." Leiftan went to help them. Out of the Q.G Antheros and the others, he was walking in the forest looking for the crystal fragments, very carefully they were checking all the places, they divided in groups of two Antheros stayed with Buckie.  
"So you and Bryon are still angry." Buckie was trying to make conversation, Antheros nodded.  
"I hope you don't mind pairing with yourself, you are one of the few who tells the truth."  
"It has to be, but for days I just want to turn my back." He snorted, Antheros realized he was thinking about abandoning his guard, he was stopped by Buckie who pointed to a group of black dogs.  
Who attacked, Buckie told Antheros to run and that's what he did, as they ran apart and in a moment he finds himself incurring it by black dog. Antheros withdrew his sword to fight but for one the black dog did not move and it seemed that he was looking at the ground where the soldier was, he looks to the side to find it.  
"the crystal."


	31. Chills

Antheros was panting, still pointing the sword, on one side was the black dog and on the other was the piece of crystal, but he was not sure he was enhancing a shine it was strange.  
Its bluish color gave way to a purple, looked again at the creature that seemed affected, barked, howled and banged its front paws in the snow. Antheros had to be fast, the black dog was twice its size, had an unusual behavior and did not know where he was and if Buckie was not around not to mention that maybe he was taking care of others.  
Without warning the black dog launched the attack, Antheros did a somersault to deflect the attack making the dog slide in the snow which made Antheros take the piece of the crystal and with the sword in the other hand, he turned on his stomach to find the dog near him, he seemed more and more aggressive. Antheros swung the sword from side to side and without difficulty bit the sword and threw it aside, the soldier saw the transparent blade with a luminous jewel falling on the snow.  
"I'm going to die." Was the only thing that went through his head, he squeezed the crystal that was in his hand for a kind of salvation. Antheros knew it was not the first time he was between life and death, when it was in the rush to flee his village one of the attackers tried to kill him luckily bryon saved him in time. Despite being on guard, he did small jobs, nothing very dangerous, he pressed the crystal more and more and it started to pulse, Antheros was not sure if it was his heart or the crystal, but he started to feel chills and a fog started to rise and each time the crystal beat with the same rhythm as his heart, he started to feel dizzy in his head and the vision darkened the last thing he saw was the black dog being cut in half.  
"Am I… am I dead?" Antheros was in the unknown place he was lying on the snow, he looked at the dark gray sky, he had no trees and it was not snowing. "Is this supposed to be the underworld?" Lost in his thoughts, he noticed two white lights, he found strange, but when a pale creature that looked like a skeleton, its teeth were sharp and was looking at Antheros, it didn’t even dare move if they were both quiet looking at each other. Within seconds Antheros saw the creature's face restrain itself followed by a deafening cry that made Antheros scream.  
"Antheros !!!" he heard Ewelein calling him, when he realized he was in the hospital room "calm everything is fine."  
" I'm alive." he ran his hands over his body wearing only a white nightgown and pants, Ewelein had his hand on his chest with the fright I get. "How did I come here to?"  
"Buckie and captain of your guard Valkyon cheered here, passed out and shivering in spite of having a jacket." Ewelein crossed his arms, "they found you at the foot of a black dog ... the better half of his body is gone."  
Antheros was silent, he remembered seeing the black dog part being attacked, the cold and the piece of crystal. "Buckie and I were chased by a group of black dogs and we parted and found a piece of the crystal. .. "  
"Do you find a piece?"  
"Yes, I had it in hand, by chance the captain didn't see it." he said looking at his hand, Ewelein put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Antheros, you didn't dream or get confused because you didn't have anything in your hand and Valkyon didn't say anything about the piece."  
" What?" he was convinced he had it in his hand. he is confused,  
at that moment they heard someone knocking on the door, Ewelein sent in, Miiko came in followed by the vice captain and the captain of the Obsidian Guard, Antheros was going to get up but Miiko stopped him.  
"Antheros !! Are you okay?" asks Valkyon.  
"Yes, it was just a scare" replies Antheros.  
"You can explain what happened, in the way they found it with the black dog's corpse." said to Miiko, Antheros told everything she remembered.  
"You haven't seen anything else." asks Leiftan, Antheros shook his negative head, but something caught Leiftan's attention it seemed that he was seeing an evil aura to be imitated in Antheros when he was going to ask is interrupted by Bryon who burst into the hospital wing and hugs Antheros, he stayed embarrassed.  
"Antheros, I am glad that you are well." he said whimpered.  
"Bryon, calm down, look at the Grand Master." When he heard he dropped Antheros and turned very fast, bowing and apologizing for what happened, Miiko shook her head.  
"Bryon and Leiftan are at a loss, we were already out, getting better Antheros."  
"Thank you Grand Master." before leaving Leiftan I look again at Antheros, this time he has not seen the aura. Antheros waved and he waved back and closed the door thinking that he imagined things, badly knew that this little action was going to trigger several events of misfortune.


	32. Midnight supper

"Valkyon, I'm going to have to be gone for a few minutes, you and Bryon can stay." said Ewelein, the captain nodded. "and Antheros nothing to get out of bed, all right."  
Antheros gave a half smile, Ewelein said goodbye and left the three alone.  
"I'm glad that you saved Antheros, when I was told it had happened, I came as soon as possible." Bryon was still holding Antheros's hands, he could see that Bryon was still shaking. "Twylda and Mery are also worried, unfortunately not being able to follow the headquarters is in an uproar, it is still hard to believe what is going on. "  
"I know that everyone is nervous and afraid of the uncertain, we have to do everything possible to return to normality, it will not be easy, it is true, but we cannot lose hope." said Valkyon, Bryon bowed his head and Antheros for some reason was not very confident in the captain's words, he did not know if it was his intuition that said something was not right.  
"Ewelein told me that when they found me near the dog, half of his body was gone." Bryon raised his head to look at Antheros to see if he was kidding and when he saw that he was serious, he turned to Valkyon, although his skin was brown it was pale it was not from the cold, he was one of the few who did not wear a coat.  
"Captain, what did Antheros say is true?" Bryon was waiting for Valkyon's response, Antheros seeing the confused face of his companion realized that he knew half the story.  
"More secrets are to be expected." he thought as he saw the captain uncross his arms, Valkyon closed his eyes for a few seconds before speaking.  
"I met Buckie fighting some black dogs with the strange behavior, I managed to help chase him away when I asked about Antheros."  
"Buckie and I split up." said Antheros, Valkyon nodded and continued.  
"When we found him, he joined the dog ... half of the corpse, aside from the front disappeared." Bryon did not want to believe what he had heard.  
"What do you mean, half ... we are talking about a cursed creature, you mean there is a more dangerous creature in the forest."  
"We are not sure."  
"What do you mean?" Asks Bryon.  
"There were no footprints, it seems to be twice the size of the dog because it had no difficulty and to bite." said Valkyon, making Bryon, but Antheros was still not satisfied.  
"Isn't it because of the broken crystal, what happened today?" Valkyon was increasingly uncomfortable, which Antheros noticed.  
"The shadow captain is guarding the forest to see if he can find any clues, but we are going to have a meeting to change the strategy." Answers Valkyon, at this moment they heard a light knock on the door.  
"Val ... I mean Captain, the Grand Master asks for his presence." it was Ykhar who had appeared at the door of the hospital room.  
Valkyon apologized and I followed Ykhar, at this moment Bryon and Antheros were meeting.  
"I hope it is no longer enough, the emissary's problem is enough," says Bryon, Antheros looked at him curiously.  
" What do you mean?"  
"It looks like the blow he took on the head, losing his mind." Bryon pointed at his head with his finger. "I heard he looked like a child, the emissary's guards took him back to Lund'Mulhingar. The priest was not very happy and I asked our captain to accompany them to the forest. .  
Antheros now realized why the captain was in the forest. "The priest has a lot of confidence in our captain."  
"It is normal that they are from the same clan." responds Bryon, Antheros strange. "which you didn’t know that the captain is Fenghuangs.  
" No." replied at last, Bryon sighed  
"You're really distracted, aren't you." they talked until Ewelein arrived, Bryon said goodbye and left them. The night was long and despite having dinner Antheros was still hungry, as I decided visit Haruto's kitchen to have dinner left, despite having promised not to get out of bed he would not be long before I left the room and went straight to the kitchen at headquarters. Upon arriving I make sure that he did not find Ezarel having his supper or Nevra with a new conquest.  
"Way, it's free." He jumped behind the counter I saw him tacking was still in the middle and started eating. When he was almost done I heard voices, he was no longer alone.  
"Let it not be Haruto." He mentally asked for the voices inside the cafeteria.  
"How many times do I have to say, I didn't want to open the portal, Willem's desperate thing is that he insists on opening it to see if it works." it was Yan and he was talking to someone.  
"Priest, what is so important in a dead world that it risks the safety of the people of eldarya." Valkyon was speaking, Antheros strange the first time he heard him speaking so aggressively and mainly with a priest.  
"Look at the way you address me Valkyon, don't forget our pact." Yan warned what made the captain cheer. "You don't need to know, you just have to follow my orders."  
"Priest one of my men was attacked, there is an unknown creature that undid a black dog, to pick up pieces of crystal that can be lethal, I ask you not ..."  
"It is their job, to serve the great Oracle, even if they have to die, they should feel honored, with me an exemplary servant." He looked away. "If I go up, what was going to happen had never given in to the whims of the emissary."  
"Meanwhile, the soldiers are the ones who are paying, if it is to serve the oracle for not asking your goblins perhaps they would have been willing to sacrifice themselves." answers Valkyon, Yan was going to answer, but was interrupted with a loud bang from the kitchen.  
"I can know what they are doing here at this time, Haruto will not be very happy to know that they are invading his space." Valkyon and Yan turned to where the voice came to find the vice captain at the door with a stone that served to illuminate the spaces.  
"Vice, what are you doing here?" Yan asks, trying to lag, Valkyon was motionless, Leiftan smiles.  
" Full moon night." replied Leiftan, "I see that it is in shape after last night."  
Yan smiled hard, but Valkyon was in no mood to talk.  
"Vice, I think we have company." and pointed to the kitchen. "if you do me a favor.  
Leiftan said nothing, walked to the kitchen with the two men behind.


	33. Knossos

Leiftan pushed the door lightly, Valkyon was beside the vice captain and while the priest was behind him, illuminating the two men with just one finger, a small flame emanated.  
"The individual who is outside your jurisdiction, show yourself immediately." taking a step into the kitchen, he signaled Valkyon to follow him. "If you don't, we'll have to use brute force."  
He had no answer, he only saw the pot on the floor rolling from side to side, he thought it was strange that it couldn't be Ashkore, he had just said goodbye to him at the foot of the cherry tree. He doubted that the  
Chrome or Ezarel to enter the kitchen to eat Haruto's food and entertaining Nevra, Leiftan mentally asked the goddess Selena to spare him an unpleasant sight.  
"So, did you find the intruder?" Yan asks at the door Valkyon and Leiftan who had picked up the pot on the floor, found no one.  
"Maybe it was a mascot that came into the kitchen." said Valkyon, Leiftan and Yan was not completely convinced, despite not locking Haruto checked that everything was in order and doors closed, he detested pets in his kitchen.  
"Even so, we should have heard or less seen him." said Leiftan, Yan remained silent, the two men left the kitchen and Leiftan closed the door behind him.  
"Well, we can't do more and it is already late, it is better to go to sleep." said Yan, wishing good night and leaving the two captains in the hall.  
"Valkyon, are you okay?" asked Leiftan, Valkyon opened his mouth and then closed and turned away "We better go to sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day."  
Valkyon nodded and the two headed for the dorms, already in the hospital room Antheros is still trying to calm down, he had his hand on his chest, left the door and took a few steps, the pain was so strong. He took off the shirt that was torn at the bottom and ran his hand over his chest again and I felt what looked like a stone, went to a secretary nearby, he remembered that Julithe had a mirror in the drawer. he lit a candle and with the light as he could see the piece of the crystal embedded in his robust and dark chest.  
Valkyon nodded and the two headed for the dorms, already in the hospital room Antheros is still trying to calm down, he had his hand on his chest, left the door and took a few steps, the pain was so strong. He took off the shirt that was torn at the bottom and ran his hand over his chest again and I felt what looked like a stone, went to a secretary nearby, he remembered that Julithe had a mirror in the drawer. he lit a candle and with the light as he could see the piece of crystal embedded in his stout chest and his tanned skin.  
"But ... how?" He wondered, tried to take it out, but the fragment didn't move, his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "How did Ewelein not see the piece? But I had it in my hand ... what passes here. "  
"Do not trust them ..." it seemed like several whispering voices, which made Antheros jump back, the night was being stressful the last thing he needed was voices in his head. "Antheros, it was them, Antheros."  
When Antheros heard his name being called, he didn't want to believe it was impossible, the voice was familiar, that he hadn't heard in a long time, he felt the tears falling in his eyes.  
"It ....can not... be." he said as the candle flame gradually subsided until it disappeared.  
A few days have passed since the fragment of the crystal and the accident of the black dog, the city of Eel that was once full of life now found in an overwhelming silence, the consequences of that day were already being felt. At headquarters it was a rush day and night, Antheros and Bryon barely had time to speak, security was doubled, magic potions to prevent mana out of control, treat the weakest, etc.  
It was already dark and Antheros was inside the dining hall eating, he had already repeated it five times, which left Haruto astonished.  
"You are competing with the vice captain." asks Haruto, Antheros took a break to answer.  
"No, is it because of the hustle and bustle of the last few days and since when did the vice captain eat in the dining hall ?" Haruto frowned, took the plate from Antheros's hand.  
"If you're done, get going, I have more to do." Antheros started walking into the dorm when he ran into someone on his guard.  
"Knossos" said Antheros, this Knossos approached, he was a young minotaur shorter than Valkyon and a little taller than Antheros his skin was a caramel brown.  
"Antheros, I'm glad to see you, I need to talk to you." Asked Knossos, Antheros stopped and made a point of listening. "I am worried about our captain."  
Antheros shuddered when he heard Knossos missioning the captain, despite the rush he had not forgotten the conversation that night, unfortunately he had no time to comfort him, he barely had time to go out into the kitchen if it weren't for Leiftan.  
"And what's the problem?" He said dryly.  
"I think it has to do with the priest, you know." repelled Knossos, Antheros in recent times had barely seen Yan and until the truth is discovered he prefers it like that. "As you are always in the crystal room or asking for advice and I thought ..."  
"Sorry, Knossos I can't help nor do I know ..."  
"I see, I have to apologize, things are not easy, don't get me wrong." Asked Knossos.  
" So it is." Antheros was tired, he felt the weight of the world on his back, the secret he knew was very big, he did not have the courage and time to tell Bryon and on top of that he had no evidence, only visions, Antheros felt lost.  
"Antheros, I know we are not very close, but if there is something that bothers you, you can count on me. Right now we have to be more united." Antheros did not know what to say, he wanted to vent with someone and Knossos was just a soldier with him someone who has no title, wealth or power.  
"Thank you Knossos."  
"You're welcome. Come on tomorrow, it's going to be a pain in the ass."  
The sky was clear, despite the cold the pairs were made, Antheros was with Knossos and so they separate to do the patrol, they walk further into the forest this alone and Antheros took the opportunity to speak.  
"Hey Knossos." called Antheros who was still walking.  
" Yea." said Knossos, Antheros swallowed hard but he was going to talk, he needed to start pain one side.  
"What do you think of our superiors?" asks Antheros  
"What do you want to say?"  
"I ... I don't know for sure how to say you think they are trustworthy, that they have the interest of the people of Eel, they want the best ...." Knossos who was behind Antheros started to draw the sword as slowly as possible while Antheros spoke.  
"I know they have their defects but you think they are capable of taking life ..." he did not finish speaking I felt a pain in his chest the voices were literally screaming in his head. Antheros turned to find the Knossos sword towards Antheros' eye, which went from shaving but was enough for his blood to fall on the snow. When he realized what happened, Knossos was on top of him, clutching his neck and the sword pointed at Antheros.  
" No hard feelings." said Knossos.


End file.
